Un nuevo amanecer
by Lana Mellark
Summary: Katniss ha vuelto al 12 y debe sobrellevar las desgracias que ha acontencido en su vida, pero sabe que siempre va a poder contar con la gente que la quiere, sobre todo con Peeta, aun que los comienzos nunca sean faciles. ** En capitulos avanzados puede contener Lemons**
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo amanecer.

Buenos días!

Empiezo aquí un nuevo fanfic. Espero que os guste.

Nunca he escrito uno de Hunger Games.

Los personajes pertenecen todos a Suzanne Collins, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Capitulo 1.

No se muy bien como interpretar ese gesto por parte de Peeta. Me confunde, llevaba cuatro meses recluida en mi casa del 12, sin saber de él, bueno en realidad de nadie, y ahí estaba de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado, con su sonrisa de siempre, plantando y cuidando unas Primroses en honor a mi hermana.

Cuando creía que estaba empezando a levantar cabeza y a poder sobrellevar la vida sin mi patito, reaparece y coloca los arbustos en la puerta de mi casa.

Al principio, cuando los veía todas las mañanas al salir a cazar, parecía que me habían echado 20 años encima, pero he de reconocer que, a día de hoy, me evocan paz, como si Prim estuviese siempre conmigo, protegiéndome y cuidándome.

Peeta me confunde, todos los días, después de cazar le veo cargando sacos de cemento y pintura de camino hacia la Veta y los comercios. Parece muy recuperado, pero temo que sea solo fachada, muchas noches veo las luces de su casa permanentemente encendidas, así que creo que como yo, no descansa demasiado bien.

Yo he perdido a mi hermana, pero el a toda su familia, y no ha hecho mas que velar por mi, trayéndome pan y dulces todos los días para desayunar antes de bajar a la panederia y procurando que no me faltase de nada.

Soy una egoísta, siempre lo he sido, y siempre lo seré. Haymitch tenia razón, ni en un millón de años llegaría a merecerme a Peeta.

La vida me ha hecho dura por naturaleza, una superviviente, pero ¿egoísta?.

A mis 18 años me doy cuenta que la única persona que siempre me ha querido de verdad ha sido Peeta y yo como se lo pago, con indiferencia.

No se como cambiar, lo he intentado, pero no encuentro la tecla para poder solventarlo.

Decido dejar las tribulaciones para otro momento y ponerme en marcha. Ya son casi las 12 de la mañana y ni me he levantado de la cama aun. No es bueno romper la rutina.

Al bajar como siempre, tengo el Pan de Nueces y las galletas con glaseado de naranja.

Quizás esta mañana perdida no haya sido en vano. Tras una fuerte lucha interna entre quedarme en casa, bajo la protección de mi propia miseria, o bajar al distrito y aguantar las miradas de reproche de los habitantes de la Veta, decido bajar para arrimar el hombro con los trabajos de reconstrucción.

Almuerzo a toda prisa y bajo a paso ligero. No se si el corazón me late del frio del otoño y el esfuerzo de ir tan deprisa o de los nervios que me provoca bajar al Distrito.

Cuando llego esta todo muy cambiado, hacía por lo menos medio año que no iba al Quemador, ni a la zona comercial, como Sae viene todos los días, le entrego a ella la caza y ahí se acaba mi relación con lo que una vez fue mi segunda casa.

Las casas y los comercios están prácticamente reconstruidos, con unos colores pastel alegres, casi parece que este distrito no ha sufrido nunca el hambre y la miseria.

Las calles están recién pavimentadas y donde antes estaban las enormes grúas que sacaban el carbón, ahora hay un edificio rectangular de seis pisos de altura, con pareces de acero y cristal, que supongo que será el nuevo laboratorio.

Estoy tan absorta con lo que me rodea, que pasan unos minutos hasta que me doy cuenta de que la gente a mi alrededor esta murmurando y los mas descarados señalándome con el dedo.

Katniss. ¿ Que haces aquí? ¿ Ocurre algo?- La voz de Peeta me golpea como un mazo contra el pecho.

En realidad si, he bajado para intentar ayudar en lo que pudiese, pero veo que esta todo ya muy recuperado ya, soy una tonta, mejor me marcho –

No se que me pasa, por que he dicho eso, pero me volteo sin mirar a Peeta a la cara y comienzo a caminar. Una mano robusta en agarra de la mano y obliga a voltearme. Peeta mi mira con suspicacia durante unos segundos para finalmente lanzar su sonrisa que tiene un efecto en mi similar a la morfilina.

Aquí siempre hay algo que hacer, y mas vale tarde que nunca-

Sin soltarme la mano empezamos a caminar por la calle principal. No me doy cuenta hasta pasado unos minutos, que el contacto de su mano con la mía me ha erizado el vello.

Avanzamos unos pocos metros hasta llegar lo que fue la antigua carnicería, sin mediar palabra me dan un rodillo de pintura y estoy toda la tarde acondicionando la fachada del comercio.

Cuando acabo siento una satisfacción que hacia mucho que no experimentaba.

Todos eso se derrumba cuando al ir a buscar a Peeta a la panadería, veo que es de los pocos, por no decir el único edificio que aun sigue en un estado lamentable.

Peeta…pero..¿ como es posible que siga la panadería así?-

Bueno, digamos que no ha sido una prioridad para mi. No es un sitio al que tenga especial prisa por volver… Además he preferido ayudar al resto de comercios. Muchos son familias con niños que necesitaban cuanto antes un sitio cómodo donde vivir. Yo ya tengo mi casa y no tengo a nadie mas, así que, reformar la panadería no corría prisa –

Otra muestra mas de lo amable que es Peeta y lo egoísta que soy yo. Supuse que habría arreglado su panadería de inmediato, por que es lo que yo habría hecho.

Entonces el pan que vendes ¿lo haces en tu casa?-

No vendo pan Katniss…- La respuesta me pilla por sorpresa.

Y el pan y galletas que me traes cada mañana, lo haces solo para mi…- Asiente. Me quedo completamente inmóvil. No me doy cuenta de que me han empezado a caer lagrimas silenciosas por las mejillas. Peeta con un gesto cariñoso, el primero en meses, me agarra la cara y me las retira con sus pulgares.

No llores Katniss, ¿tan malo esta que lloras por él?- Dice sonriendo. Sonrío con él.

No, al contrario, me encanta, pero siento que tú, bueno, eres maravilloso conmigo y yo como siempre, una desagradecida…-

Bueno Katniss, cada uno es como es con sus virtudes y sus defect..

En mi caso mas defectos que virtudes…- le interrumpo- Y no quiero ser asi, no quiero ser la chica taciturna y egoísta que he sido toda mi vida. –

Eso no es verdad, eres una de las personas mas generosas que conozco- Niego con la cabeza.

No me mientas para reconfortarme, solo he pensado en mi en todo este tiempo, recluida en casa, sin contacto alguno, consumiéndome y creyendo que el mundo se había parado porque yo estaba mal. No he ayudado a mi comunidad, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi madre…. Ni a ti- Le miro por primera vez a los ojos. Esos ojos que parecen escrutar cada una de las palabras que digo.

Lo que eres es una tonta, repasemos, ¿una persona egoísta se hubiera presentado voluntaria en la cosecha por su hermana? Yo tenia dos hermanos mayores que no movieron un dedo cuando tuve que subir a la tarima al decir mi nombre. Y no por ello los considero egoístas, el instinto de supervivencia es algo natural-

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, nunca le había oído hablar de sus hermanos ni de aquel día

- Seguimos, una persona egoísta me hubiera clavado una flecha en el pecho nada mas morir Cato, pero preferiste suicidarte conmigo. Al margen de las intenciones, si fue por " amor" – las comillas que dibujo en el aire fueron como un bofetón – o por provocar al Capitolio. Tampoco una persona egoista hubiera propuesto que huyésemos al bosque todos cuando el Presidente Snow te amenazo. Se hubiera largado ella sola… y puedo seguir toda la tarde. – Se cruzo de brazos y me miro con autosuficiencia.

En eso tienes razón, pero últimamente he sido una egoísta. Todos los que han muerto por mi culpa… Finn, Cinna….Que me siguieron como Sinsajo…

No te confundas Katniss, no te siguieron a ti, siguieron lo que representabas y lo hicieron por que ellos quisieron. Tenían una ideología y lucharon por ella hasta la muerte, pero no por tu culpa. Tu solamente pusiste cara a un sentimiento que llevaba oculto desde hacia años… No cargues con las almas de personas que lucharon para hacer que nuestros hijos y nietos viviesen sin miedo….-

No sabia que decir.

Tenia razón.

Había encontrado mi tecla para dejar de ser egoísta: Peeta.

Espero que os haya gustado! A ver que rumbo toma esta revelación!

Muchas gracias por leer

Lana Mellark


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días de nuevo!

Vamos rápido estos días que tengo mucho tiempo!

Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2.

Llevo varias semanas ayudando a reconstruir el distrito. La verdad, tendría que haber echo esto mucho antes. Resulta infinitamente gratificante cuando ayudas a alguien que lo ha perdido todo.

A pesar de que el ataque se produjo hace mas de un año, apenas han vuelto unas 60 familias, pero lo curioso, es que esta llegando mucha gente de otros distritos a instalarse aquí.

¡Quien lo iba a decir! Familias que se mudan a vivir al 12.

Es un soplo de aire fresco ver como poco a poco los comercios rehabilitados abren sus puertas y las casas encienden sus hogares con buena leña.

El suministro de electricidad es constante y hay agua corriente en todas las casas.

El nuevo gobierno esta realizando unas grandes mejoras. Ojala pudiese felicitar a Paylor por la gestión realizada.

A principios de Diciembre, mi relación con Peeta había mejorado a un buen ritmo. A pesar de que el veneno de Rastrevispula todavía le seguia dando algunos quebraderos de cabeza, pasábamos las horas hablando de lo que era Real y lo que no.

El Dr. Aurelius le recomendó que trasladase hasta el Capitolio para continuar con unas sesiones del tratamiento, para intentar erradicar por completo la manipulación.

No estoy muy seguro de si quiero ir al Capitolio… No quiero abandonar las obras de reconstrucción, además son un buen sistema para olvidarme de mis problemas. Si voy allí, voy a estar en una habitación fría encerrado sin poder hacer nada mientras un montón de Psiquiatras me hacen preguntas comprometidas que no quiero ni me apetece contestar….- Dijo Peeta disgustado.

Bueno, sinceramente a mi tampoco me haría especial ilusión volver allí, pero creo si te ayuda a controlar mejor los episodios de ira. Cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelvas a ser tu mismo-

Nunca volveré a ser el mismo Katniss-

Pues lo mas parecido Peeta. Aquí la negativa soy yo no tu.- Consegui sacarle una sonrisa.- Piensa que podrás ver a Effie…- me había quedado sin argumentos para que el viaje al Capitolio le resultase atractivo.

¿ Porque no te vienes conmigo?- Me dijo tomándome de las manos. – Asi verías a tu madre-

No puedo salir todavía del Distrito….- Bajo la cabeza triste al recordar que aun no me habían levantado el toque de queda impuesto tras el juicio por la muerte de Coin.- Ves y haz ese viaje, recupérate, por ti, por el Distrito, por la gente que te quiere, por mi….- me aprieta con mas fuerza las manos. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Su mirada tiene una intensidad diferente a otras ocasiones durante estas semanas. Escruto su cara, como el cae el pelo por la frente, las larguísimas pestañas que rodean esos ojos azules.

¿ Os habéis drogado? Lleváis 5 minutos sin mover un musculo- Nos sobresaltamos al oír la voz de Haymitch. Le mire con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. ¿ Como se atrevía a entrare en mi casa tan descaradamente?

¿ Llevas ahí cinco minutos?- pregunta Peeta sin que parezca que le haya afectado.

Si quería saber, en que iba a acabar esta tensión que se podría cortar con un cuchillo que hay entre vosotros, por cierto, ¿desde cuando os lleváis tan bien otra vez?- Pregunta dándole un mordisco a un poco de pan duro que tenia sobre la encimera de mi cocina.

El mismo tiempo que llevas tu sin aparecer ni salir de tu casa- digo con desden- ¿ Que quieres Haymitch? Ya te quedaste sin Alcohol, ya sabes que aquí no tengo nada- me levanto y le quito el pedazo de pan duro y lo tiro a la basura

Tan perspicaz como siempre preciosa- comenta sacudiéndose las migas de las manos.- Solo quería ver como os encontrabais.

Bien gracias. Ya te puedes marchar-

Katniss, no seas tan desagradable- Me reprocha Peeta. Me ruborizo. – Estamos bien, le estaba comentado que me voy al Capitolio a continuar con el tratamiento con el Dr. Aurelius.

Me parece una idea estupenda, mientras sea por tu bien, según tengo entendido el Capitolio ha cambiado por completo, es mas como la capital monumental de un distrito cualquiera…

¿Cómo sabes tu eso si no has salido de tu casa en meses?- pregunto con sorna.

Effie me llama regularmente para preguntarme como estamos y ya sabes como es…-dice como distraído- Bueno y ¿cuando te vas muchacho?- noto que la conversación le pone incomodo.

Pues en un par de días.-

Perfecto, pues te puedo ayudar a empacar tus cosas si quieres.-

¿Y esta muestra de solidaridad a que se debe?- digo recelosa todavía.

Soy una persona muy solidaria aunque no lo creas. Vamos Peeta te acompaño y te voy ayudando-

Peeta me da un beso en la mejilla de despedida y salen por la puerta.

De repente me siento completamente vacia.

Los dos días siguientes pasan volando. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy en la estación de tren ayudando a Peeta a subir las maletas al compartimento. Tengo una sensación de desolación que me cuesta mucho sobrellevar.

- Vamos Katniss, solo son dos meses… Hemos estado mucho mas tiempo separados que eso, y por lo menos ahora podemos hablar por teléfono!- Le miro y solo alcanzo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Siento que sus músculos se tensan, decido separarme no quiero que le de alguna crisis antes de emprender un viaje tan largo.

Cuando llegues llámame ¿vale?-

Si, mama- dice bromeando. Le doy un golpe con el puño en el brazo. Suena la bocina de tren que avisa que las puertas se van a cerrar. En un movimiento rápido, me agarra la cabeza y me besa con intensidad. Se sube al tren y antes de poder reaccionar, cierran las puertas y le veo desaparecer a lo lejos. Me toco los labios con la punta de los dedos y me sorprendo a mi misma sonriendo.

No se cuanto tiempo pase embobada en la estación de tren, pero estaba muerta de frio. Volví flotando hacia mi casa. Cuando pase por delante de la puerta de Haymitch, decidí entrar a ver como se encontraba y consultarle una idea que me perseguía desde hacia un tiempo

La casa como siempre, estaba hecha un desastre, pero con el aliciente de los gansos acampando a sus anchas por la vivienda.

¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí preciosa?- pregunta Haymitch desde un sofá raído por el sol y la humedad.

Tú.- dije escuetamente- Quería comentarte una idea que me lleva unos días rondando por la cabeza.-

Dispara-

Podríamos aprovechar la ausencia de Peeta para reformar la panadería. No le he visto muy colaborativo.

Es normal Katniss, debe ser complicado reformar el lugar donde has pasado toda la vida con tu familia y saber que nunca mas van a volver a pisar ese lugar, ¿o acaso tu has vuelto a tu casa de la Veta?- niego con la cabeza.

En ocasiones, Haymitch sorprende con la empatía que puede llegar a demostrar. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que ese quizás podía ser uno de los motivos de peso para no haber reformado antes la panadería.

Podríamos entonces rehacerlo solo como comercio, sin adaptar el piso superior como vivienda, quizás así le resulte mas fácil. – digo dubitativa. Haymitch no contesta ni hace ningún movimiento.- ¿ Que dices me ayudaras?.

Podría resultar así. Pero nos haría falta mucha gente. En dos meses tu y yo no llegaríamos ni a desescombrar.

Seguro que mucha gente del Distrito arrimaría el hombro por Peeta. Él a ayudado a reformar casi todos los comercios de la zona.

Muy bien, pues mañana mismo podríamos empezar.- Asiento.- Bueno y si ahora no te importa me gustaría descansar.

Me marcho sin poner mayor impedimento.

A la mañana siguiente no encuentro ningún problema con los comerciantes de la zona ante la propuesta de arreglar la panadería.

Los trabajos empiezan casi de inmediato. Tenemos dos meses para demostrar a Peeta lo importante que es para todos nosotros. Y cada vez mas para mi.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Intentare seguir un ritmo constante de la historia!

Lana Mellark


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Los desescombros de la panadería nos llevaron casi una semana. Pude enfrentarme por fin a la desolación real que vivió el distrito durante los bombardeos.

Cuando estuve en mi casa de la Veta experimente otro sentimiento diferente. Rabia. Me habían arrebatado todo lo que yo consideraba mío. Pero esto era diferente. No podía evitar llorar al ver todos esos recuerdos de Peeta totalmente estropeados. Unas pocas fotografías, ropa de su familia, objetos personales.

No me extraña que no haya encontrado la fortaleza para entrar aquí. Todo esto no es mío y apenas puedo resistirlo.

Encontré una fotografía deteriorada solo por los bordes de toda la familia.

No me había fijado nunca lo poco que se parecía Peeta a sus hermanos, el era como su madre físicamente, mientras que sus hermanos eran altos morenos y no tan robustos como Peeta. La madre podría haber sido una mujer muy bella si no fuera por que siempre tenia esa expresión de asco.

Decidí guardármela para el libro que en algún momento tendría que continuar.

Con el paso de las semanas la panadería cada vez iba tomando forma. Los cimientos ya estaban asentados y estaban empezando con las instalaciones de suministro para que todo funcionase correctamente.

Me puse en contacto con Effie para que me enviase unos hornos desde el Capitolio que pague de mi propio bolsillo. Quería que todo estuviese listo para cuando regresase.

Entre tanto Peeta ignorando la situación, me preguntaba todas las semanas por la reconstrucción de las casas, y llegados a este punto tuve que decirle que ya había acabado todo y que había vuelto a mi rutina de caza para que dejase de preguntar por los comercios.

¿Que tal llevas el tratamiento?-

Muy bien la verdad, no es como cuando estuve aquí la ultima vez. Puedo salir. En lugar de estar en hospital, estoy en unos apartamentos cercanos, pero aun así no salgo, porque no me resulta agradable pasear por estas calles, las que por cierto, es como si no hubiera pasado nada.- dijo irónico.

¿ A que te refieres exactamente?-

Que no parece que haya pasado una guerra por aquí. Los trabajos de remodelación de la ciudad han ido a una velocidad increíble. Lo que si es verdad es que la personas que viven aquí están como decía Haymitch. Gente nativa del capitolio y de los distritos. Mucho mas plural.-

Eso es bueno. Por lo menos no se te saldrán los ojos con esos colores chillones en la ropa- nos reímos juntos como hacia mucho que no reíamos.

Te echo de menos Katniss- silencio por mi parte- ¿ Hola?, sigues ahí.-

Si perdona, es que no sabia que decir.-

Yo también por ejemplo….- dijo con un tono agridulce.

Yo también Peeta…- por suerte los teléfonos no tienen imagen para que pudiera ver lo ruborizada que estaba.- Bueno…. Cuando vuelvas me gustaría seguir con el libro que empezamos hace tiempo…- dije distraídamente para cambiar de tema.

Sí, claro que si Katniss- Peeta se percato de este cambio brusco de conversación y se le notaba triste.- Bueno te tengo que dejar ya ,que se hace tarde. Cuídate y nos vemos en dos semanas-

Espera, ¿no vamos a hablar mas en dos semanas?- pero ya había colgado.

Que estúpida soy, ¿por que me cuesta tanto abrirme a las personas?. Por que no puedo reconocer que llevo seis semanas sin Peeta y es como si llevase 15 años separada de el. Son solo palabras, pero se me traban en la garganta.

Me ha pasado toda mi vida, con mi madre, con Gale…. Gale hacia semanas que no me acordaba de el. No podía evitar el dolor de cabeza que me provocaba su nombre, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar si su idea para la bomba fue lo que mato a Prim, y no creo que tenga mas oportunidades de preguntárselo nunca mas.

Muchos domingos, cuando estoy cazando le extraño mucho, pero no como antes, algo ha cambiado. Antes cuando le recordaba había mucha pena, pero actualmente el resentimiento esta concentrándose en mi corazón. No supe nada de el durante el juicio y durante estos meses no he recibido ni una carta ni una llamada nada para ver como estoy. A diferencia de mi, el si sabe exactamente donde estoy yo y como localizarme Si para el nuestra amistad merecía esto, puede quedarse en el 2.

Dos semanas, que pasaron como un suspiro, pero por suerte cumplimos el plazo para la panadería. Quedo preciosa. A ultima hora del viernes recibimos el cartel que ponía "Mellark's Bakery" en letras naranjas atardecer, el color favorito de Peeta.

Me sentía orgullosa de lo que habíamos conseguido en tan poco tiempo. No podía esperar al domingo para enseñárselo a Peeta. Esperaba que al ver la panadería me perdonase por la ultima conversación que tuvimos.

Al llegar a casa un agente del gobierno me estaba esperando en la puerta. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron¿ Habrían cambiado de opinión en cuanto a mi sentencia? No, no podía ser, se hubieran oído rumores. Haymitch le habría comentado algo. No, no podía ir a la cárcel ahora que estaba recomponiendo mi vida. Me niego.

-señorita Everdeen. Certificado para usted.- dijo educadamente- Si puede firmar aquí- firme el recibí y el hombre se fue con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Eso era buena señal. Si tuviera que ir a la cárcel se hubiera quedado.

Entre a la cocina y me quede observando el sobre un buen rato. Cuando me decidí por abrirlo, no acertaba con los dedos.

Era un telegrama del Dr Aurelius.

" _Señorita Everdeen, me place comunicarle la rescisión de su sentencia. Es libre de salir del distrito cuando guste. Atentamente Dr. Aurelius"._

Automáticamente salí corriendo en dirección a casa de Haymitch. Aporree la puerta hasta que me abrió.

Preciosa no son formas de llamar a una casa decente- dijo socarronamente.

Cállate! ¿Decente?- me carcajee.- Me han levantado el toque de queda, puedo salir cuando quiera! Podre ir a ver a mi madre, a Annie, a Joanna…- el corazón me latía con fuerza.

Tranquila Preciosa, me alegro por ti, tomemos unas copas para celebrarlo. –

Me sirvió un poco de licor blanco que acepte de buen gusto.

Dos días después estaba en la panadería disponiéndolo todo correctamente para que Peeta cuando llegase se lo encontrase todo perfecto.

Las horas pasaban lentas a pesar de lo ocupada que estaba, pero cuando dieron las siete y media, salí corriendo hacia la estación.

Como cada domingo la estación estaba abarrotada de gente. Desde que podíamos viajar de un distrito a otro los habitantes trasladados de otros distritos iban y venían con bastante frecuencia.

Cuando llego el tren al anden, daba saltitos a ver si podía divisar aunque fuese la cabeza de Peeta entre el tumulto. Tras un rato conseguí verlo de lejos, me fui abriendo paso, casi a codazos entre la multitud.

En un momento que no se muy bien que paso, tropecé con algo y caí de bruces al suelo. Dos pares de manos me ayudaron a levantarme. Cuando alce la cabeza me encontré con la preocupación de Peeta en su rostro.

Katniss ¿ estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Perfectamente- y le abrace. Sin mas.

Cuando nos separamos, pude ver de quien eran las otras manos amigas que me habían ayudado a levantarme, Delly venía con él.

Se me revolvió el estomago automáticamente cuando vi que se aferro a su brazo nada mas separarse de mi.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- ¿Katiniss, seguro que estas bien?- pregunta Peeta.

- Eh…ehm sí, sí claro que si. Solo un poco aturdida por la cantidad de gente que hay aquí…. Hola Delly ¿que tal?¿ Que haces por aquí? Pensaba que estabas instalada en el 4…- mi voz suena extremadamente acida.

- No en realidad he estado todo este tiempo en el Capitolio.-

- Y si estabas en el Capitolio tan contenta como es que te ha dado por volver ahora, después de un año y pico?- involuntariamente me estaba poniendo a la defensiva. No le soltaba el brazo. ¿Quien se cree esta niñata?

- Me convenció Peeta- un calambre atravesó mi espalda como si me hubieran metido nieve en la camiseta- Me dijo que todo esta muy bonito ahora que lo habían rehecho…- Le mira y le dedica una de sus sonrisas permanentes. "_Espero que se te contracture la mandíbula de tanto sonreir…" _pienso.

- Creo que deberíamos salir de la estación, hay mucha gente…-dice cuando vuelve a mirarme.

Peeta, que no ha abierto la boca en todo este tiempo, coge sus maletas y las de Delly y nos dirigimos todos hacia el exterior de la estación.

De camino al distrito nadie habla, al cabo de unos minutos me doy cuenta que ido apretando tanto las manos que me he clavado las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Y donde te vas a alojar Delly?- decido romper el tenso silencio que se había creado entre nosotros. Me escama la actitud Peeta, no habla no dice nada, se limita a mirar al suelo.

- En casa de Peeta, hasta que me asignen una casa donde poder alojarme de manera permanente.-

- Ah, muy bien…. – rabia, impotencia, decepción…. Todas estas sensaciones tan juntas que parecen una y apenas me permiten hablar.- Bueno yo… os dejo pareja… Aca… acabo de recordar que había quedado con Sae en casa para colocar….- Digo mientras me aprieto las sienes con los dedos de la mano. No soy buena mintiendo, así que no se me ocurre nada más. Giro sobre mis pies y pongo un rumbo fijo a mi casa.

- Katniss, espera por favor…- oigo decir a Peeta, pero sigo andado ignorándolo completamente.

Los pensamientos se me atoran en la cabeza, cuando llego a casa. Cierro la puerta con llave, y me subo corriendo a mi habitación. Estoy tan nerviosa que no paro de dar vueltas a la habitación y a la cabeza.

Soy una estúpida, no se que esperaba, no es mas que mi amigo, es normal que tenga mas amigos, no puedo reprocharle nada. Pero ¿ porque me molesta tanto?.

Me creo que por que he hecho una cosa por el ya estoy en posesión de el. Sigo siendo muy egoísta. El ha hecho cientos de cosas por mi y jamás me ha pedido explicaciones de mis actos….

Decido darme un baño, para despejar la mente, pero no hace si no que empeorarlo.

Había estado la ultima semana imaginándome como seria cuando fuese a buscarle.

Supuse que vendría corriendo, me abrazaría y quizás me diese un beso. Luego iría a enseñarle la panadería… La panadería, se me había olvidado por completo. Deseaba que cuando se la mostrase fuese un momento para los dos. Un intento de compensar todo lo malo que le he hecho pasar, pero ahora con Delly, sinceramente no me apetecía tener que compartirlo con ella también.

Salgo de la ducha, me visto y decido bajar a ver si puedo comer algo, pero sospecho que será complicado. Tengo el estomago cerrado.

Me sobresalto cuando llaman a la puerta.

- Katniss, abre por favor…- Peeta, decido ignorarlo. No me apetece hablar con él. Me haría preguntas que no seria capaz de responder. – Dios, no hay quien las entienda…. – le oigo decir mientras se aleja a su casa. Corro a la ventana y alcanzo a ver como se mete en su casa dando un portazo.

Subo a la cama, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo al noto grande y vacía.

Me asaltan pensamientos sobre Peeta y Delly. Si empiezan a quedar juntos ¿en que posición me dejaría a mi? Ya no vería tanto a Peeta, no me volvería a abrazar, ni besar… Me empiezo a ahogar…. No puedo respirar, igual que cuando murió mi hermana. Consigo liberar la angustia llorando, y entre sollozos me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente decido ir temprano a cazar, con todo el tema de la Panadería lo tengo muy abandonado y realmente es la única manera que tengo de despejar la mente.

A media mañana regreso con las presas. Me ha sentado muy bien, me ha relajado y tranquilizado bastante.

Como he estado mas horas de lo habitual, decido bajar al Quemador a vender las piezas. A pesar de que la los habitantes del distrito ya se pueden permitir comprar carne en la carnicería muchos de ellos siguen prefiriendo la carne de Caza, cosa que a Sae el beneficia.

De lejos veo que las luces de la panadería están encendidas. Lógico que lo haya visto…. No me siento con fuerzas de entablar conversación con el aun, así que prefiero irme a casa y tomar un baño. Quizás empiece con el libro esta tarde….

La primera foto que coloco en las hojas de mi libro, es la única foto que guardo de toda mi familia.

La hicimos una mañana de cosecha, de hace ya 10 años. Era el único momento que el Capitolio tenia para lleva el censo, y nos sacaban una foto para los libros de familia que guardaban.

Cuando termino de escribir la historia de la fotografía, aporrean la puerta con gran fuerza.

- Abre la puerta, YA!- vocifera Peeta desde el otro lado. Me levanto y con paso decido abro la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Peeta, ¿como estas?- no me reconozco cuando hablo. Estoy extremadamente nerviosa. Me mira incrédulo ante lo que acabo de decir.

- ¿ Estas de coña?- suelta una risa nerviosa. Entra en casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.- ¿ De que va todo esto Katniss? Bueno mas bien, de que vas tú-

- Perdon, ¿esto era una pregunta?- pregunto con sinceridad, pensaba que no habia acabado. Abre mucho los ojos sorprendido, y empieza a reírse nerviosamente.

- Enserio eres increíble.- se sienta en un taburete de la cocina. – A que demonios vino la escenita de ayer por la noche, me lo explicas por que no lo entiendo. No te comprendo Katniss, siempre estas contradiciéndote, constantemente, y empiezo ya a estar muy cansado. Cuando me fui de aquí estábamos genial y luego cuando hablamos por teléfono, eras una persona seca, distante… Regreso con Delly, una amiga, solo una amiga Katniss, y la tratas como si te hubiera echo algo. No me abres la puerta, esta mañana no estabas en casa.- para observar si tengo algún tipo de respuesta- No te quedes ahí plantada y di algo….

- Yo… no se que decirte….- y lo peor es que era verdad.

- Como siempre Katniss…- se levanta, pasando por mi lado como si fuera transparente. Agarra el picaporte de la puerta y para por unos segundos- Me gustaría que tuvieras el valor de hablar las cosas con la misma facilidad con la que lo realizas….- me giro rápidamente.

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- La panadería, muchísimas gracias Katniss, ha quedado preciosa- Sale por la puerta sin decir nada más, dejándome sola en la cocina. Me desplome sobre la silla donde hacia unos segundos había estado sentado Peeta. Tenia la sensación que estaba perdiendo a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida por ser incapaz de determinar que sentimientos tengo hacia él.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Hace semanas que no duermo bien. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza lo que me dijo Peeta. No he vuelto a hablar con el desde la noche que vino a mi casa.

Tengo que cambiar la forma de pensar. En el pasado me cerraba para que no me hicieran daño… y ahora me hieren por que me cierro.

Curiosamente extraño a mi madre, he intentado convencerla de que viniese al distrito a pasar el final de año, pero se niega en banda. No puede volver donde en algún momento fue feliz con mi padre y con mi hermana. No se lo reprocho, quizás ella no es tan fuerte como nosotros.

El nuevo alcalde esta preparando unas festividades en la plaza del distrito para la celebración de nuevo año con el lema Año nuevo Distrito Nuevo. No es nada original, pero tampoco se le puede pedir mucho al Alcalde. Gestionar los suministros lo hace genial, pero no es una persona locuaz.

El 29 de diciembre cae la primera nevada de la temporada. Nevada tardía, pero se agradece que haya tardado tanto. Parece que el clima da un pequeño respiro a los habitantes para que terminen de acondicionar sus vivienda.

Bajo a pasar la tarde con Sae, total como Peeta no me habla, y Haymitch esta borracho, no me quedan mas allegados con los que pasar las horas. La ayudo en su comercio, servir los guisos y a recoger un poco.

Se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre ayudarla, no creo que le haga falta mi ayuda pero no dice nada. Conoce bien mi situación.

Las noches se las dedico al libro. Hay muchas hojas con historias, pero sin imágenes. Esperaba que Peeta pudiese dibujarlas en algún momento, por eso deje un espacio en blanco.

A la mañana siguiente recibo la visita de Haymitch. Como se le ha acabado el alcohol y todos los recursos los están guardando para los festejos de mañana, no tiene manera de comprar.

- ¿ Como lo llevas preciosa?-

- No muy bien…. Ya ni siquiera me trae pan por las mañanas…- Haymitch me mira con tristeza.

- El tampoco lo esta pasando bien Katniss…Habéis pasado muchas cosas juntos como que acabéis de esta manera, sin hablaros.-

- Ese es el problema, que yo no hablo.- digo sirviéndole un café bien cargado a ver si se despeja un poco.

- Si la verdad es que no eres una persona de conversación fácil.- le hago una mueca de burla.

- Que gracioso eres…-

- -Solo os tenéis el uno al otro en definitiva… quizás deberías de replantearte la situación de otra manera… ¿ Tu que relación quieres recuperar con él, la amistad o los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12?- no me gusta el tono con el que lo ha dicho.

- No te burles Haymitch…-

- No me has contestado-

- No lo se…-

- Ves! Ese es el problema, si tu misma no sabes lo que quieres como puedes pretender que los demás sepan como tratarte. Eres esquiva con las preguntas que se relacionan con los sentimientos, por que ni tu misma sabes lo que sientes…. Te dejo pensarlo. Pero date prisa, Peeta esta muy solicitado y cualquier día va a llegar una chica mas guapa y simpática y te lo va a quitar.- Me pillo tan de sorpresa que se me cayo de las manos la cafetera.- Vale, chica en llamas, me acabas de contestar….

- No me llames así Haymich!-

- Ahora lo estas preciosa….- me sonríe socarronamente.- Tu y yo sabemos lo que hay desde hace mucho tiempo, concretamente desde el Vasallaje, pero tienes que tener el valor de reconocerlo definitivamente. Muchas gracias por el café. ¿ Nos vemos mañana en el ayuntamiento?-

- No creo que baje- hablaba automáticamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Tu veras, Peeta estará allí conmigo… suerte preciosa.-

Desde el Vasallaje… parecía que hacia una eternidad de aquello. Subí a la habitación y me tumbe en la cama…. Desde el Vasallaje… de esos días tenia los dos únicos recuerdos materiales de Peeta. Abrí el cajón y saque la pequeña caja que guardaba el medallón y la perla que le había regalado en la playa. Dentro del medallón seguía la foto de mi Madre, Prim y Gale.

Aquella tarde Peeta me entrego su vida para que yo pudiese ser feliz con los que amaba. Pero me di cuenta de que sin él, no podría ser feliz.

Saque la foto de Gale del medallón coloque una de Peeta y mía durante la gira de la Victoria. Así es como me gustaría estar, feliz con él a mi lado. Con su dulzura y su calma, que me hacen querer ser mejor persona.

¿Esto es amor? No estoy segura, nunca he estado enamorada antes. Creía estarlo de Gale, pero esta sensación es diferente.

Al día siguiente decidí bajar por la noche a los festejos del 12 por el año nuevo.

Por primera vez en mi vida me preocupe por mi aspecto físico. Quería que Peeta me encontrase bella, así que me arregle el pelo con algunos trucos que me enseño mi madre de niña, intente taparme las cicatrices de las quemaduras del cuello con maquillaje sin demasiado éxito y me vestí lo mejor que pude con un vestido gris de lana y unas botas y baje para el inicio de la cena publica.

Todo el distrito estaba allí, felices comiendo, bebiendo, bailando y hablando con sus familias. Como un soplo de aire fresco para los tiempos malos que habíamos pasado.

Vi a un grupo de comerciantes del Quemador y decidí unirme a ellos en su conversación, ahora ya no se dedicaban al mercado negro, si no que tenían sus comercios legales y sus beneficios para mantener a sus familias. Cosa que me alegro de verdad. Siempre me habían tratado como uno de ellos y me sentí muy feliz de que las cosas les fuesen tan bien.

Los niños y los adolescentes corrían por primera vez libres y felices, y mejor alimentados. Sin miedo a sonreír, sin miedo a jugar. No hay cosecha, no hay tributos este año nuevo, no hay teselas.

Me deje llevar por ese sentimiento de festejo que corría por toda la plaza.

Una hora antes de la media noche divise a Haymitch que había bajado con una mujer rubia alta, y bastante guapa, a la cual no reconocí hasta que la vi de cerca Me acerque a saludar. Era Effie.

- Katniss! Cuanto me alegro de verte mi ganadora!- dijo sinceramente con ese gracioso acento del Capitolio. Había dejado de lado las modas excéntricas e iba con su pelo natural y un poco de rímel y pintalabios rojo. Mucho mejor que con las pelucas y aquellos trajes infernales.

- Yo también Effie, me alegro mucho de verte, como tu por aquí? Como te han engañado para venir hasta aquí?- soltó una carcajada.

- Me invitaron Haymitch y Peeta para que viese como había quedado todo esto y a pasar unos días- Le dedique una sonrisa y le di un abrazo sincero. Al separarnos, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Peeta.

Me dio un vuelco al corazón, verle ahí de pie, esta guapísimo con un traje negro y una camisa gris oscuro con el cuello alzado.

- Buenas noches Katniss- dice escuetamente.

- Buenas noches Peeta.- le digo dedicándole una sonrisa, que no me devuelve.

- Si me permitís, voy a ver si como algo.- automáticamente se introdujo entre la multitud y le perdí la pista.

Ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba, creía que no me iba ni a saludar.

Como no soy una persona de palabras he decido que voy a ser una persona de acciones. Abro el bolso y me cuelgo del cuello bien visible, el medallón de Peeta.

No voy a forzar las cosas. Tras una charla con Effie y Haymitch vuelvo con la gente del Quemador, que cada vez están mas ebrios.

-Venga una copa no te hará daño niña- me dice Theo, una de las vendedora de hilo y tela . Acepto de buen agrado el brebaje, por que eso no es una bebida.

Me bebo al primera mas deprisa de lo que debería, pero a pesar del aspecto que tiene, esta muy bueno. El segundo ya me lo tomo con mas calma, no quiero emborracharme como aquel día en casa de Haymitch y dar un espectáculo.

Por primera vez en meses me estoy riendo de verdad, con comentarios y chistes de la gente que me rodea. Empiezo a entender las relaciones sociales. Aunque creo que mi reciente socialización se debe al alcohol que estoy bebiendo.

Cuando me doy cuenta es casi media noche y voy mas ebria de lo que me gustaría, y bailando con Lew el hijo del Alcalde.

Tengo la sensación de que unos ojos me observan mientras bailo, cuando me doy la vuelta veo a Peeta mirándome fijamente. Baja la mirada directo al medallón y alza las cejas sorprendido. Envalentonada por el alcohol me dirijo hacia el chico del pan. Que solo me mira acercarme mientras bebe de su copa.

- No se expresarme con palabras…. Lo siento- y le abrazo mas fuerte de lo que le había abrazado jamás. Tras unos segundos de dudas, Peeta suelta la copa que cae al suelo rompiéndose, y me devuelve el abrazo.

- Eres una tonta Katniss Everdeen…- dice con la cara enterrada en mi pelo.

´Nos se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero la gente empezó a gritar con la entrada del año nuevo. Al separarnos deja su frente pegada a la mía, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Intentemos que este año sea mejor que el anterior- me susurra.

- Juntos seguro que si.- le agarro de las solapas de la chaqueta y le beso.

Tengo una sensación de calidez que me recorre todo el cuerpo, que me hace olvidarme de todos mis problemas, aunque sea por unos segundos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

A la una de la madrugada todo el mundo decide irse a su casa.

Peeta y yo caminamos de la mano, sin decir nada por la aldea de los vencedores. Cuando llegamos a la altura de nuestras respectivas casas, me da un casto beso de despedida.

- Hasta mañana Katniss- Cuando se voltea hacia su casa le tomo del brazo.

- Podrías pasar la noche conmigo, por favor.- Asiente y me rodea con el brazo mientras entremos en mi casa.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación me da un fuerte abrazo desde la espalda y rodeándome el vientre con sus brazos.

- Lo siento mucho, nunca quise estar tanto tiempo sin hablarte, pero de verdad, que me puse de los nervios. No comprendía como actuabas así y luego…. La panadería es espectacular Kat… Gracias, he podido recuperar parte de una vida para la que nací….- le escucho mientras recorro sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos que hago que dejen de jalarme.

Me doy la vuelta y quedo mirándole a los ojos. Me saco el medallón y se lo dejo en las manos.

- Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón Peeta. El locuaz eras tu, yo solo era la niña tonta que sonreía. Si alguna vez tengo que demostrarte algo lo hare con gestos, por que quizás las palabras se me queden cortas para expresar lo que siento.- mientras le digo esto, abro el medallón mostrándole el interior.

Se queda mirando la fotografía nuestra en el centro del medallón sorprendido. Creo que por primera vez Peeta Mellark, se queda sin palabras. Me besa de nuevo. Empiezo a sentir la misma ansiedad que en la playa. Tiro mi abrigo al suelo y le agarro de la cabeza para que no se separe de mi. No se que me pasa, pero es como la morfilina, necesito mas y mas intensos. Al separarnos tengo la respiración entrecortada y me tiemblan hasta las piernas.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Estamos un poco borrachos y necesitamos descansar.- dice Peeta finalmente.

Nos metemos en la cama y prácticamente me quedo dormida al instante.

A la mañana siguiente me levante sin haber tenido pesadillas, pero con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al voltearme me encontré con Peeta que seguía durmiendo. Me levante sin hacer ruido para ir al baño.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en la bañera, pero al salir Peeta ya no estaba en la cama. Me resulto extraño. Me vestí a toda prisa y baje las escaleras. Según salía, toda mi casa olía como una pastelería.

- Buenos días- me dijo mientras sacaba unas galletas del horno.-

- Buenos días.. Peeta no tendrías que haberte molestado.-

- Yo creo que si. He abierto los armarios buscando algo decente para desayunar…. Que mal gusto tienes para la comida Katniss.- me dijo sonriendo. Le saque la lengua para burlarme de él. Me acerque a coger una galleta, y como siempre estaban deliciosas. – ¿Están buenas?

- No tanto como tú- le digo coqueta. Sonríe mientras se ruboriza al máximo.

- Se me hace rarísimo escucharte decir esas cosas.

- Te quejas cuando no las digo, te quejo cuando las digo. Decídete panadero…-

- No me quejo, digo que se me hace raro….-dice mientras recoge lo utilizado para hacer las galletas.- Me tengo que ir a abrir la panadería.- Me da un largo beso- ¿Bajas luego a comer conmigo a comer al Quemador?- asiento. Y se marcha al trote.

En el día de hoy siento que mis problemas son un poco mas pequeños. Decido salir a cazar un rato, es invierno y no hay demasiadas presas, así que regreso al distrito solo con un par de liebres amarradas al Carcaj.

Se las llevo a Sae y me quedo conversando un rato con ella.

- Buen año Sae-

- Buen Año Katniss, que tal lo pasaste en las fiestas ayer, vi que te arreglaste con el Peeta…- dice mientras empieza a tratar las piezas de caza para poder cocinarlas.

- Sí…- digo avergonzada.

- Que bien Katniss, a ver si la juventud empezáis a emparejaros de nuevo y tener chiquillos que tanta falta le hacen a este distrito…- se me atraganta el agua que estaba bebiendo. Toso con fuerza hasta que me recupero.

- ¿ Que dices Sae?- digo con un hilo de voz, intentando recuperarla tras el ataque de tos.

- Desde que regresamos al distrito no ha nacido ni un solo niño, y eso no es bueno….-

- Yo no voy a tener hijos….- digo mirando como corta la liebre y la mete en la cazuela. Levanta la vista y me mira con tristeza.

- Pues cuídate muy bien entonces Katniss…Eres muy joven aun y te quedan muchos años aun….-

Aquella conversación estaba derivando en algo que no me gustaba demasiado. Me despedí cortésmente y salí del Quemador como si llevase petardos en los zapatos.

No me lo habia planteado y no me lo quiero plantear. La intimidad con Peeta se me antoja lejana.

Pero tenia razón… en algún momento tenia que plantearme este tipo de situaciones. La mejor manera de no tener hijos era no teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero era plenamente consciente que eso no era posible. Con estos pensamientos mis pies me conducen hacia la Panaderia.

Es la primera vez que entro en semanas, hace bastante calor por los hornos encendidos permanentemente y por que la tienda esta abarrotada. No tenia idea que la tienda estaba tan solicitada.

Había dos mujeres en el mostrador despachando sin parar a la gente que quería los dulces ya preparados de la cámara y los encargos al gusto. No veo a Peeta por ninguna parte. Me hago a un lado mientras terminan despachar .

- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- me dice una de las chicas que atiende.

- Sí, buscaba al Sr. Mellark. – Asiente y se va a la trastienda. A los pocos segundos vuelve y me abre el mostrador para que pueda pasar.- En los hornos al fondo a la derecha.

Voy caminando y calor cada vez se hace mas sofocante según me acerco donde se encuentra Peeta. NO se como puede soportarlo. Dentro de la cocina esta Peeta con otro chico, que supongo que será su ayudante.

No se por que me sorprendo tanto de ver a esta gente trabajando para Peeta. No se podía hacer cargo el de todo.

- Bueno, Ighal, yo ya he acabado aquí. Mañana a las seis como siempre.- se despide Peeta amistosamente.

- Hasta mañana señor Mellark- me mira- señora… - hace un gesto con la cabeza y se retira el también al almacén.

- Señora… que mayor me hace sentir, seguramente solo tenga dos años mas que él… ¿ vamos a comer?- digo agarrando a Peeta del brazo. Huele a bollos y harina. Me encanta.

- Deja que me cambie y vamos…- dice mientras entra en el despacho y cierra la puerta tras nosotros.

- No vete asi, que me encanta como hueles…-

- No Katniss no voy a ir asi, estoy lleno de harina, azúcar y claras de huevo, no quiero ir hec…- no le dejo seguir hablando. Le doy un beso que le hace retroceder hasta que se choca contra la mesa.

- Vale cámbiate y nos vamos.- y me pongo a observar como ha decorado este pequeño espacio privado que hicimos al fondo de la tienda. Hay muchos libros con recetas de repostería. Algunos parecen realmente muy antiguos y otros están relucientes y nuevos. Hay una foto de su padre, él y sus hermanos cuando eran mas pequeños. No esta la madre, debía ser la que sacaba la fotografía. Y una de las fotos que no sacamos la ultima noche de la gira de la victoria en el palacio presidencial del Capitolio. No es que me haga especial ilusión todas esas fotos de la gira de la Victoria, pero supongo que será mejor ver esas que cualquiera que nos pudieran sacar dentro de las Arenas.

- Viendo esta foto había pensado que igual deberíamos sacarnos alguna…..- cuando me giro veo que esta en boxers. Me quedo paralizada. No se muy bien si por la desnudez que representa o por las marcas que Los juegos y la guerra le han dejado en el cuerpo. Nunca le había visto la pierna tan directamente. La prótesis es del mismo color que la piel pero tiene un ligero brillo del material con que esta fabricada, pero las quemaduras que tiene en la espalda y pecho son tremendas.

- ¿ Que pasa Katniss?- se acerca y coge del brazo.

- Peeta, tu espalda….- solo arranco a decir. Se separa incomodo.

- Ya bueno, cosas que pasan….- Se pone la camiseta rápido avergonzado.

- No tienes que avergonzarte, mira- me levanto las mangas de la camisa mostrando los brazos a dos tonos que se me había quedado tras las bombas incendiarias.

De repente siento una fuerte presión en las sienes y tengo las imágenes de mi hermana ardiendo y muriendo. No puedo respirar.

- Katniss, que tienes… tranquila- grita Peeta. Me sostiene y me abraza. Me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente. Para mi sorpresa, Peeta también y me besa la cabeza. Nunca le había visto llorar desconsoladamente, en realidad, no le había visto llorar nunca y punto. Nuestras marcas físicas evidenciaban nuestros problemas emocionales. Al separarnos nos quedamos mirado fijamente.

- Perdóname Katniss… me he visto superado cuando he visto lo que nos han hecho….-dice retirándose las lagrimas de la cara. Cuando acaba me retira las mias y me da un tierno beso.- Vaya par de desastres….- suelto una carcajada entre sollozos.

- ¿Vamos a comer al Quemador?- Asiento. Se termina de vestir y salimos despidiéndonos de los empleados.

Almorzamos tranquilamente en el puesto de Sae, que nos mira con gran felicidad, pero me hace acordarme de lo que me ha dicho antes.

- Oye, Peeta….- dudo si preguntárselo o no. Me arrepiento nada mas iniciar la conversación. Levanta la vista del estofado que esta comiendo.

- Si?-

- No nada….-

- No venga dímelo-

- Es una tontería…-

- No me hagas suplicártelo Katniss, ¿qué pasa?- dice mientras coge otra cucharada del estofado.

- ¿Tu te quieres acostar conmigo?- ya esta, ya lo he preguntado. Se le cae la cuchara de las manos y se pone toda la camisa perdida de la salsa que contiene su plato. No es capaz de articular nada, mientras se limpia con la servilleta. Cuando acaba, empieza a abrir la boca como a decir algo y a gesticular, pero sin terminar de conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué? o sea, quiero decir.. ¿ Como?- acaba diciendo muy cortante. No identifico muy bien lo que pasa por su cabeza. Solo veo que tiene un color en las mejillas que podría rivalizar con las brasas de la leña.

- ¿Que si te quieres acostar conmigo?- repito. De perdidos al río.

- Sí, eso lo he entendido, pero es una pregunta, una proposición….- se traba.

- Una pregunta…-

- Ep… eh su-su-supongo, p-pero cuando tu quieras….pero no entiendo, por que me sueltas esto a bocajarro.-

- Cl-claro no pienses raro, solo era por que Sae me dijo que me tenia que cuidar para no quedar embarazada, y aquí en el distrito es complicado y solo quería saber si estaba dentro de los posibles…..- estaba muerta de vergüenza. ¡Claro que estaba en los posibles! Es hombre y tiene 18 años…

El resto de la comida nadie dice nada. Cuando llegamos a casa, le propongo que empiece a pintar los huecos que deje para el en el libro. Pasamos la tarde sin volver a tocar el tema, por suerte.

A media tarde, suena el teléfono. Es mi madre, me propone ir a visitarla la semana que viene al 4 ahora que ya puedo. Me parece una idea fantástica, ya que hace casi un año que no la veo y nos sentaría muy bien estar juntas.

-Mi madre me ha invitado a pasar unos días con ella la semana que viene que los tiene libre….- le comento a Peeta cuando cuelgo.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.- Dice sonriendo mientras hace un dibujo de Thres de memoria. Me da un vuelco el corazón cuando lo veo, pero me repongo rápidamente.

- ¿Te vendrás conmigo?- Niega con la cabeza.

- Es un momento para tu madre y para ti, además yo tengo que atender la panadería.- Le beso.

- Te voy a echar de menos-

- Y yo a ti.-

Creo que tiene razón, será un momento especial con mi madre.

Bueno este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores!

Espero que os haya gustado. Intentare seguir este ritmo en la medida de o posible.

Gracias por los comments.

Lana Mellark


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Como habían cambiado los trenes desde su primer viaje hace ya casi dos años a los septuagésimo cuartos juegos.

Seguían viajando a la misma velocidad que antes pero, ahora al ser de pasajeros, los compartimentos estaban llenos de asientos numerados, pantallas de tv donde ponían esos programas insulsos que tanto le gustan a Plutchard.

El viaje al cuatro es corto, solo dura 4 horas, pero se me estaban haciendo eternas. No sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante el reencuentro con mi madre. Que contarle, que no. Que conversaciones íbamos a tener. No es lo mismo hablar por teléfono un par de veces por semana que estar con ella 24 horas diarias durante 3 días.

Esperaba poder ir a la playa, aunque fuese solo a pasear. No estaba muy segura de cómo era el clima en el distrito 4 durante el invierno. Por si acaso me había llevado de todo un poco.

A la llegada a la estación de tren del distrito cuatro me llevo un buen rato encontrar a mi madre. Cuando la vi de lejos, me alegre sinceramente de verla. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía ese sentimiento fraternal hacia mi madre. La abrace y no quería soltarla.

Estaba notablemente mas delgada, pero tenia buen color y cara de descansada.

Eso me reconforto.

- ¿Como estas hija?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Bien mamá gracias.- Nos dirigimos hacia el coche que la había traído hasta la estación.

El distrito cuatro es un lugar muy diferente al 12. Aquí las cosas son de adobe blanco un poco desmejoradas por el viento lleno de salitre.

Se nota que en algún momento fue una niña bonita del capitolio, las calles están todas pavimentadas y hay carreteras decentes que conectan los diferentes puntos del distrito.

Son trayectos realmente bellos, una carretera al margen del mar donde se pueden ver algunas cabañas que se alzan a unos metros en el interior del mar.

- Son piscifactorías naturales. Cercan un pedazo de océano y crían los peces para luego venderlos en las Lonjas.- me explica mi madre.

- ¿Cómo granjas, pero en el mar?.-

- Si , todo tipo de pescados y mariscos…-

Me encanta el mar, podría acostumbrarme a una vida así.

Llegamos a la casa de mi madre, una pequeña casa de una sola planta baja. Mi madre me había acondicionado una de las habitaciones para que pasase los días allí como quisiese.

Hacia bastante calor en comparación con el 12, quizás si pudiese ir a la playa a pasar un rato y despejar la mente.

- Como te va todo Katniss.- pregunta mientras sirve la comida en la mesa. Se me hace muy raro estar con mi madre, sin mi patito. Los sentimientos se me agolpan en la garganta. Ninguna de las dos ha mencionado aun a Prim. Y no creo que lo hagamos… ya la lloramos en su momento, es tiempo de mirar hacia delante.

- B-bien….- digo escuetamente, esperando que mi madre no note mi situación actual. No me gustaría tener una escena de plañideras, por que si empezamos a llorar no vamos a poder parar y no creo que sea beneficioso para nuestra salud mental.- Y tu como lo llevas, mamá…- me mira con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ahora que te he vuelto a ver y veo lo guapa que estas mucho mejor. Te he echado mucho de menos Katniss…-

- Y yo a ti también..- era verdad. No le reprocho que no volviese al 12 conmigo, preferí que viniese aquí y se volcase en su vocación. Cada uno llevamos una rutina diferente a la hora de superar nuestras desgracias.- Cuéntame como te va en el hospital-

Empieza una larga disertación sobre los programas que están haciendo en el hospital, las funciones que realiza y los planes de futuro. Habla con devoción autentica, y me hace sentir feliz ver como trabaja de manera profesional en algo que llene el vacío tan inmenso que hay en su alma. Yo tengo a Peeta, ella su trabajo.

No se si me atrevo a contarle sobre Peeta. Mi madre no era especial fanática de la historia que había entre nosotros… aunque siempre lo respetó. Me consideraba muy joven y en el fondo creo que le gustaba mas Gale para mi.

Siento curiosidad de que será de él. Según tengo entendido sale de vez en cuando en televisión, pero desde la guerra no la he visto. No la soporto. Así que quizás la mejor manera de saber de el sea por mi madre, que seguro que sigue manteniendo relación con Hazelle.

- Por cierto…-dudo- ¿ que sabes de Gale?- me mira con suspicacia. Yo desvió la mirada al plato. No quiero que lo mal interprete, por lo que pasados unos segundos de silencio, la vuelvo a mirar- ¿ y bien?.

- Le ascendieron a General de División armamentística. Trabaja directamente con Paylor y esta haciendo labores de reunificación de los distritos. De momento el gobierno esta muy militarizado hasta que hagan unas elecciones. Vive en el 2. Y parece que se ha olvidado de todo lo que vivió en el 12…. – dice apesadumbrada. – No le culpo, a todos nos gustaría olvidar lo sucedido en el 12.-

- Muy bien….- digo sin mas.

- Noto rencor…-

- No es que quiera, pero no se ha preocupado en ningún momento de cómo estaba, ni ha dado señales de vida para bien o para mal… Ni una disculpa, nada. Vale que el 12 nunca fue un lugar bonito para vivir ni especialmente alegre, pero es donde nacimos….- mi madre sonríe.

- El despecho es muy malo Katniss, ensombrece el alma- mi madre no sabe nada de que fue su bomba la que probablemente matase a su hija pequeña. No quiero estropear algún posible recuerdo agradable que tenga de el, o crearle un compromiso con Hazelle.

- No es despecho, para estar despechado, hay que haber estado primero enamorado, es solo que si realmente era amigo mío, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de ascender, dio la patada a todo. –

- No creo que estés siendo justa…- de tanto morderme la lengua me estaba envenenando.- ¿ O me vas a decir que no le amabas?- la conversación estaba subiendo de tono.

- Pues no, no le amaba, le quería que no es lo mismo.- digo soltando el cubierto sobre la mesa.

- Que experta te has vuelto ahora en sentimientos…-

- Pues si, hay una sutil diferencia….- digo ya enfadada definitivamente.

- Pues ya me explicaras la diferencia…- me dice sarcásticamente. Me saca de mis casillas que me intente hacer reconocer una cosa que no es cierta

- Pues muy simple, por ejemplo, por Peeta daría la vida, y por Gale una patada en el trasero…- digo sin pensar. Mierda, acabo de declarar mi relación con Peeta a mi madre.

Mi madre sonríe con autosuficiencia.

- Que te lo tenga que sacar así Katniss, me decepciona, podrías confiar un poco mas en mi. – Me quedo callada. Me la ha jugado, le sonrio.- ¿ Como os va?

- Bien…. Bueno bien ahora, hemos estado bastante tiempo sin hablarnos, pero ahora muy bien….Nunca he tenido estos sentimientos por nadie, ni este tipo de relaciones, estaba muy ocupada sacándonos a delante, y no se como manejarlo. Me asusta un poco. – digo reconociendo las dudas que me plantea una relación amorosa con Peeta.

- La novedad siempre asusta hija, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que dejes que la cosa sigua su curso, no te pongas trabas…. No te pongas limites…-

- No me pongo limites…-

- ¿ Habéis intimado?- noto como me hago cada vez mas pequeña en la silla. Solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza. Mi garganta y boca son incapaces de producir o articular sonido alguno. ¿ que les a dado a todo el mundo con el mismo tema? – Bien, te traeré mañana unos anticonceptivos del hospital, quiero que disfrutes de tu juventud ahora que somos mas libres de hacer lo que queramos…-

- Podemos cambiar de conversación…-

- Claro ¿que te parece si esta tarde vamos a ver a Annie y al pequeño?-

- Es la mejor idea que he escuchado esta tarde…-

Los siguientes días los pasamos intentando estar alegres. Pero a mi madre realmente le costaba mucho. Cuando no trabajaba parecía sumirse en un estado catatónico, así que me la lleve a la playa, a comprar, a ver el distrito….

Annie estaba preciosa, su pequeño, al que llamo Seth. Al parecer la muerte de Finnick había agravado su estado mental momentáneamente pero con el nacimiento del pequeño Odair, la cosa se había normalizado bastante.

Tenia la suerte de contar con el apoyo de sus padres, y mi madre le hacia compañía cuando no estaba trabajando.

El ultimo día mi madre me dio unas cajas con las píldoras anticonceptivas que estaba desarrollando el hospital.

- Una al día durante 21 días, a la misma hora, 7 de descanso. Así todos los meses.- se limito a decir.- No te avergüences, eres adulta. Como crees que naciste tú.-

Me lo había pasado genial, durante mi estancia en el cuatro, pero estaba deseando volver al 12, donde me sentía segura y no tenia esa extraña sensación de sentirme observada constantemente. Con este pensamiento abracé tan fuerte a mi madre que casi la dejo sin respiración.

-Prometo volver lo antes posible- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- La próxima vez vente con Peeta ¿vale?. Que aunque no lo creas, siempre me ha parecido un niño muy bueno….- me acaricia la mejilla.

- Quien lo diría….-

- Nunca dije que no me gustase, dije que eras demasiado joven….- asentí y le volví a dar un abrazo.- Venga hija que el tren esta por partir ya.-

El camino de vuelta se me hizo aun mas tedioso, me seguía sintiendo muy observada, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, quizás viajar entre los distritos no sea buena idea, si cada vez que voy a salir todo el mundo me va a reconocer, prefiero quedarme en mi monotonía del 12. Monotonía….

Me gustaría hacer algo mas durante el día. La caza la adoro, pero termino muy temprano y el resto de la jornada no tengo nada mas que hacer.

Al llegar a la estación esta Peeta esperándome. Han sido finalmente mas días de lo esperado, pero parece que no le veo hace una eternidad. Cuando me ayuda a bajar del tren me abrazo a el como si fuese a salir corriendo.

- ¿Como ha ido Kat?- tiene cara de preocupación. Algo pasa.

- Bien estoy bien- le miro inquisitiva.- Que es lo que pasa Peeta…

- Nada grave, solo incomodo. Vamos te cuento en casa mejor…

Vamos todo lo deprisa que podemos. No me gustan este tipo de incertidumbres. Hace que se me pase todo tipo de ideas alocadas por la cabeza.

- Vale bien que pasa…- Pregunto nada mas entrar en casa. Sin paños caliente.- Quiero saberlo ya..-

- Nada grave ya te dije pero si incomodo. En primavera, se cumple un año del fin de la guerra….. Me ha llamado Plutchard…. Quiere que vayamos a la ceremonia y festejos que van a hacer en honor a los caídos.- niego con la cabeza.- Dice que somos un punto de inflexión en todo… que la gente se pregunta por nosotros, quiere saber como estamos después de cómo nos quedamos tras el bombardeo….- Frunzo el ceño.

- No quiero ir. Acepte ser el Sinsajo en la rebelión, ahora la rebelión se acabo…. No quiero ser mas que Katniss Everdeen. No puedo con la parafernalia de cámaras, entrevistas, todo el mundo viéndonos…. Querrán que representemos otra vez la pantomima de los " trágicos amantes"- empiezo a hiperventilar.

- ¿ Ahora mismo estamos representando una pantomima?- dice enfadado. No me he dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No, Peeta, no …. Lo siento no quise decir….- su rostro cambia de inmediato. Sus pupilas se dilatan al máximo, no dejando ver prácticamente el iris azul cielo. Le acabo de provocar una crisis.

Se sienta en un taburete y se aferra a la encimera de mi cocina mientras hace un esfuerzo por que todas las imágenes del secuestro que le deben estar pasando por la mente.

- En la playa, en el vasallaje, me dejaste tirado para irte con Johanna Mason a sabiendas de que me torturarían… ¿Real o no?

- No, no es real Peeta.- Me acerco rápidamente. Por primera vez en sus crisis, no temo que me haga daño. Tengo que ayudarle. Al contacto de mis manos sobre sus brazos se relaja.

- Me amas, ¿ Real o no?- le miro y sin asomo de duda.

- Real.

Le beso, tranquila, por primera vez, sabiendo lo que siento.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, espero que os guste este Capitulo. Vamos subiendo la temperatura entre esta pareja. Voy a intentar que sea natural, como cualquier pareja con esta edad! Quizas la historia tome un rumbo diferente al epilogo, pero manteniendo las bases.

Los personajes son todos propiedad de Suzanne Collins!

Lana Mellark

Capitulo 8.

_Hace un día soleado, la nieve se ha ido. _

_Estoy sentada en un campo lleno de flores silvestres junto a Peeta. Todo es perfecto, no hay dolor, no hay muerte... Rue y Prim están trenzándose el pelo la una a la otra y decorándolo con pequeñas margaritas. _

_No puedo creer que hayan crecido tanto, son dos mujercitas preciosas._

_De repente todo cambia a nuestro alrededor sin que podamos evitarlo. Nos encontramos en las mazmorras del Capitolio. Por sorpresa unos agentes de la paz me agarran de las extremidades y se llevan a Peeta de mi lado que trata de zafarse. Los tres gritan desesperadamente mientras los atan con cuerda._

_" Todo es culpa suya, Señorita Everdeen, pudo haberlos salvado y no lo hizo…" la voz del Presidente Snow resuena por toda la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los agentes de la paz les prende fuego. Me sostienen la cabeza para que mire como mis seres queridos arden…._

Me despierto gritando y empapada en sudor.

- Kat! Kat! Solo era una pesadilla, solo era una pesadilla…- me intenta calmar Peeta. Me aferro a su camiseta y rompo a llorar. Doy gracias por tenerlo a mi lado aun. Me acaricia el pelo hasta que me vuelvo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, a las cinco suena el despertador y me despierto agotada. Desde que me comento los planes del gobierno para dentro de un mes, no descanso bien. Las pesadillas se han intensificado.

Me negué a acudir a ese "evento", pero la insistencia de Plutchard y Cressida es constante y esta empezando a mermar mis fuerzas. El Dr Aurelius les pidió que nos dejasen en paz, pero han hecho caso omiso. Les puede más el morbo de nuestra presencia en el acto que nuestra condición mental.

No creo que las desgracias comunales haya que conmemorarlas, y a los caídos… por mucho que los nombremos, no nos los van a devolver nunca.

- Peeta…. – levanta la mirada de los cordones de los zapatos que se estaba atando- ¿Podría trabajar contigo en la panadería, después de la caza? No cocinando el genero claro, pero quizás si atendiendo a los clientes, cobrando…. - me mira sorprendido.

- Bueno, ¿Katniss Everdeen haciendo un trabajo de cara al publico?- se ríe mientras vuelve a sus zapatos.

- No te burles de mi…. Es que creo que es una buena manera de seguir hacia delante. Antes tenia el libro, pero ahora es algo esporádico y durante las horas que tu estas en la panadería, después de volver del bosque, me siento muy sola, y le doy muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Creo que me vendría bien trabajar…. Sí aunque fuera de cara al publico.-

- Claro que si Katniss, estaré encantado de enseñarte. Ya sabes que todo lo que yo tengo es tuyo también… solo espero que seas mejor alumna de lo que yo fui con la caza…. Por que como vendas dulces igual de mal que yo me muevo por el bosque nos vamos a arruinar!- me rio mientras me levanto y me siento en su regazo acurrucada. Me rodea con sus brazos fuertes, le levanto el pelo de la frente y veo que la cicatriz que tenia casi ha desaparecido y las cejas las vuelve a tener pobladas. Se las acaricio con las puntas de los dedos.

- Y este momento ceja Katniss?- dice sonriéndome.

- Recuerdo que se te quemaron…. Y me sorprende que te hayan vuelto a crecer. Yo tengo la cabeza llena de calvas.- digo sin parar de peinárselas con los dedos.

- Unas calvas preciosas por cierto…- le beso para que deje de decir tonterías. Cada día que pasa tengo mas ansiedad cuando beso a Peeta, y no se como calmarla.

Me pongo a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que el beso suba en intensidad. Paso las manos por detrás de su espalda y le pego a mi pecho con mucha fuerza. El pasa las manos por mi espalda de arriba abajo hasta que se topa con el limite de mi camiseta e introduce las manos para tocarme la espalda directamente. Siento un potente escalofrió y me aparto.

- Ay! Que manos mas frías!- se empieza a reír a carcajadas y e da unas palmaditas en los muslos para que me levante. No me muevo.

- Venga que se hace tarde- se levanta conmigo encima todavía, y me deja sobre el sofá como si fuese peso pluma.

- No podrías llegar mas tarde….- le digo coqueta- eres el jefe.

- Precisamente por eso Katniss, hay que dar ejemplo- Se acerca y me da un casto beso.- ¿te espero como a las nueve?- asiento.- Perfecto. Te quiero, luego te veo.

- Y yo a ti. – Me quedo con una sensación de vacio cuando sale por la puerta de la habitación. Me visto rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy revisando las trampas que puse hace dos días.

Por suerte para mi, el invierno se esa acabando por lo que los animales que estaban en periodo de hibernación están saliendo y las trampas están llenas.

Cuando vuelvo a casa Sae esta recogiendo y haciéndome la comida como siempre. Desayuno agradecida huevos con panceta y un buen vaso de chocolate caliente. Subo, me doy una ducha rápida y bajo a la panadería.

Todavía no ha abierto a los habitantes del distrito pero toda la calle huele al aroma que desprende las chimeneas.

Llamo a la puerta y me abre el ayudante de Peeta.

- Buenos días Señora Everdeen.- me saluda.

- Llamame Katniss por favor.- me deja pasar.

Voy hasta los hornos, donde Peeta me saluda y me da un mandil. Me empieza a enseñar como esta dispuesta la panadería, el tipo de pastelería que tienen, como coger encargos.

Demasiada información.

- No te preocupes, Jara te ayudara.-

- ¿ Quien es Jara?.-

- La chica que tengo aquí trabajando. Es muy agradable, estará encantada en ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Tengo que entrar, tengo unos pedidos para dos bodas de mañana por la noche.- Me besa y sale corriendo al interior.

Cinco minutos tarda en aparecer la dependienta que tiene Peeta contratada. Una chica menuda, de unos 16 o 17 años, morena de ojos negros. No es de por aquí, debe ser una trasladada de otro distrito. Le saludo y le explico la situación.

Tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Delly… no se si nos llevaremos bien. No aguanto muy bien la gente que es todo felicidad.

Me lo vuelve a explicar todo y me doy cuenta de que no me acuerdo de prácticamente nada de lo que hacia 15 minutos me había explicado Peeta.

Me imagino la infancia de Peeta, rodeado de todo esto, sin poder comerlo y alimentándose de sopas a base de huesos de pollo y pan duro. Pasar hambre es difícil, pero esto tampoco tiene que resultar fácil.

Cuando abrimos el goteo de gente es constante, no se gastan mucho dinero, pero infinitamente mas de lo que anteriormente podrían gastarse en el 12. El dinero por mucho que me moleste, significa progreso y comida en los platos de todos los niños del distrito.

La mañana se pasa volando entre pedidos y entregas. Ighal, el ayudante de Peeta saca bandejas constantemente de nuevas hornadas de pastas y de diferentes tipos de panes. A las dos del medio día cerramos, se ha agotado el género. Jara hace caja, y entrega el dinero a Peeta que lo guarda cuidadosamente en el despacho.

- Quieres que te enseñe a hacer algo…- pregunta Peeta después de despedirnos de sus ayudantes.

- ¿Algo como que?-

- No se, lo que quieras, unos bollitos hojaldrados por ejemplo.- me coge de la cintura y me arrastra hasta la cocina, sin dejarme contestar.

Me encanta ver a Peeta trabajar, con las manos sucias, pero no como los mineros, si no deliciosamente sucias. Ver como es capaz de sacar cosas tan deliciosas y bellas de las materias primas menos atractivas. Ver como trabaja la masa, la estira para luego darle forma…

- Katniss!- chasquea los dedos delante de mi.- me estabas escuchando… Te has quedado como catatónica.-

- Sí sí perdona, es que el movimiento que haces es hipnótico….- no se me ocurre que decirle, no podía contarle que de verle trabajar me estaba burbujeando el estomago. Me mira y esboza una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza.

- Ahora se corta la masa en triángulos y se enrolla sobre si mismo. Se unen los bordes y listo. También se puede hacer relleno, de chocolate de crema…- Lo coloca en la bandeja y lo mete al horno.- 15 minutos y nos los podremos comer- me mira y se ríe.- Como es posible que te hayas puesto la cara perdida de harina si no la has tocado.- Coge un paño húmedo y se acerca para limpiarme la cara. Pero nos quedamos unidos como si tuviéramos un imán.

No se cual de los dos empezó, pero estábamos besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sube sus manos desde mi cintura a mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mi pelo. Me da igual que tenga las manos llenas de harina, azúcar y huevo. Ahora solo me importa Peeta. En un movimiento rápido me quita el delantal y me sube a la mesa donde habíamos estado trabajando y se queda tumbado sobre mi. Recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos. Es la primera vez que dejo que alguien me toque así y me da igual. Estamos fuera de si. Nunca le había visto tan de ansioso. En un momento mete las manos por el filo de mi camiseta y me la quita, haciéndola una pelota y lazandola lejos… Era una sensación maravillosa.

- Peeta! Katniss!- Haymitch aporrea la puerta trasera. Nos saca del trance , yo de manera automática me tapo la ropa interior con un trapo. Cuando reviso la habitación veo que no ha llegado a entrar, y suelto el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta. Peeta se da unos golpecitos en la cara para despejarse y va corriendo a por mi camiseta. Haymitch sigue aporreando la puerta y moviendo el picaporte, pero por suerte estaba cerrada.

- Ya va! – grita Peeta enfadado. Cuando estoy vestida abre la puerta.

- ¿Que?- dice muy mal humorado. Haymitch nos mira a los dos. No se que aspecto debemos tener pero nos mira muy burlonamente.

- ¿ Que hacíais que no me abríais la puerta?-

- Bollitos de hojaldre.- providencialmente suena el timbre del horno. Peeta deja la puerta abierta para que pase y va a sacar los dulces del horno.

- Ya… bueno ¿y has usado la camiseta de Katniss para amasar?- Me señala.

Cuando bajo la mirada tengo la camiseta perdida de harina pero una huella de la mano de Peeta en harina a la altura del pecho. Me empieza a entrar calor, mucho calor. Haymitch se empieza a reir.

- Tendriais que vernos, llenos de harina, despeinados y colorados como un tomate, no hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo pero bueno, ya seguiréis luego. Tenéis visita en casa, os están esperando. Arreglaros un poco y subid corriendo.- avanza y coge uno d los bollitos que acabamos de hornear. Le da un mordisco.- Yo los entretendré.

- ¿ Quien son?- Pregunta Peeta, que parece menos afectado por lo que acaba de pasar. Yo tengo tanta vergüenza que no digo nada.

- Plutchard y Cressida….Creo que han venido a cerrar los términos de la visita al Capitolio.

- ¿ Que términos hay que cerrar en una negativa?- digo finalmente, esto me saca de mi estado.

- Katniss, ya sabes como funciona esto, no es una petición, es una exigencia. Si quieres que te dejen , que os dejen tranquilos- nos señala con el bollito- iría.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan Katniss… ya no solo en el Capitolio, la gente de los distritos quiere saber de vosotros. Como vivís, que es lo que hacéis… Las masas necesitan constantemente un símbolo con el que sentirse identificado. Ver que a pesar de la fortaleza que mostrasteis durante la rebelión, eres una persona de carne y hueso, que ha sufrido y que al igual que todos ellos, ha sabido reponerse y continuar….. Tu juicio Katniss, tuvo unos índices de audiencia similares a los juegos, solo que en esta ocasión no era obligatorio verlo.-

- ¿Te ha dicho Plutchard que digas todo esto?- dice Peeta finalmente.

- No, lo digo por que es lo que hay. Llevo muchos mas años en este juego que vosotros, y cuando se es un personaje publico, de este nivel, se es toda la vida. –

Haymitch tenia razón. Parecía mentira que no se percatase de eso antes. Si hasta la ejecución de Snow fue televisada y hacia solo pocas semanas que habían sufrido una fuerte devastación todos los distritos. Los tributos vivos como si fueramos de fiesta, maquillados para salir en televisión….Como un espectáculo. Y nosotros siempre habíamos sido parte protagonista.

- Ok. Vamos a ver que quieren…- Me rehíce la trenza, me sacudí lo mejor que pude la harina del cuerpo, mientras Peeta se cambiaba en el despacho.

Al llegar había, un aerodeslizador aterrizado en la loma superior de la Villa, y estos dos personajes, por que no tengo otra manera de describirlos, nos esperaban en la puerta.

- Katniss, Peeta…. ¡ Cuanto me alegro de veros!, Estáis estupendos.- hicimos los dos un gesto con la cabeza. Pasamos a casa y servimos un té. Bueno lo sirvió Peeta, que como siempre rebosa amabilidad. Yo los hubiera atendido en la puerta directamente.

- Bien, bien… por donde empezamos…- dijo Plutchard distraídamente mientras revisaba unos papeles.

- Por el principio, por favor. Que es lo que vamos a tener que hacer, que vamos a tener que decir, que ropa vamos a tener que llevar, cuanto tiempo será- no me gustaban los rodeos. Y menos con esta gente que no tiene ningún tipo de respeto por los sentimientos de las personas.

- Vaya, tan directa como siempre, chica en llamas….- me hierve la sangre. Odio que me llame así. Peeta me aprieta la mano para tranquilizarme.- Bien pues, serian tres días, agenda apretada. Diferentes actos conmemorativos . Entrevistas, actos de inauguración, un banquete…

- No creo que los banquetes honren los muertos…- dice Peeta escuetamente.

- No claro que no, pero nosotros estamos vivos y los beneficios van destinados a ayudas para huérfanos y viudas de los distritos.- comenta Cressida. Me sorprende esta muestra de solidaridad con el prójimo. Me relajo un poco mas. Me hace sentir que será menos frívolo.

- Que situación hay entre vosotros dos actualmente…. ¿Podréis mantener la estampa de "pareja feliz"?-

- No entrecomilles Heavensbee, sabes perfectamente lo que hay….-dice Haymitch de fondo. Plutchard da una palmada de satisfacción.

- Perfecto eso facilita mucho las cosas… Bien. Básicamente empezaríamos con una ceremonia en recuerdo de las victimas de los juegos del hambre, con la posterior destrucción simbólica de las Arenas, para seguir con una entrevista a los tributos vivos. Por la noche el baile benéfico. A la mañana siguiente, recepción de los generales y alcaldes de los distritos, comida con ellos. Y por la noche empezamos una pequeña peregrinación por las mejoras hechas durante este ultimo año en las zonas mas afectadas. Visitar alguno de los hospitales construidos y terminaríamos aquí en el 12, el mas castigado, para televisar la inauguración del la planta farmacéutica y su escuela.

- ¿Y cuando empezaría?- dice Haymitch.

- En un mes exacto. Pero tendríais que ir al Capitolio en dos semanas. Hay que prepararos.-

- ¿Tan mal estamos que necesitamos quince días para prepáranos?- pregunto ofendida.

- No pero nos gustaría hacer pruebas de vestuario maquillaje y peinado y ofreceros un tratamiento para mejorar el estado de la piel… Nuestros médicos han mejorado mucho unos medicamentos para regenerarla…- Se levanta y recoge sus cosas. Dando la conversación por finalizada.- Tomároslo como unas vacaciones. Un placer muchachos. Nos vemos en dos semanas y gracias por el té- e igual de rápido que llegaron se fueron. Dejándonos a los tres pasmados.

- Veo que por mucho que cambien los gobiernos, los que tuvimos la desgracia de ser tributos, seguimos siendo meras marionetas. –comenta Peeta. Parece muy triste.

- El espectáculo debe continuar…- dijo Haymitch sacando una petaca de la chaqueta y dándole un largo trago.

No me gustaba la situación. Tener que rememorar delante de todo Panem lo sucedido. Solo rogaba que pasase lo antes posible.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos dias! Este capitulo contiene Lemmons asi que mentes tiernas abstenerse! Enjoy!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Lana Mellark

Capitulo 9.

Nunca había hecho una maleta para tanto tiempo. Cuando fui a ver a mi madre solo fueron pocos días, pero una maleta para cerca de un mes… Las veces que salí de aquí al Capitolio me fui con lo puesto. Por suerte allí nos surtían de todo. Pero no se si en esta ocasión será igual o habrá algún cambio en los términos.

Yo por si acaso hago maleta.

Peeta debe estar en la misma situación que yo. Hace cerca de dos horas que se fue a casa para " coger un par de cosas", y aun no ha vuelto.

Nos ha costado mucho encontrar a alguien responsable que cuidase la panadería durante tanto tiempo, pero finalmente el hermano de Jara fue el indicado. Era ayudante del panadero en el 11 antes de la guerra, cosa que nos vino fenomenal.

Después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza, parecía que la maleta estaba terminada. Me olvidaba de algo seguro, pero no sabia de que. Bueno fuese lo que fuese, siempre lo podía comprar en el Capitolio.

- Termine, ya esta todo. – dice Peeta entrando en la habitación con la maleta- Yo creo que no me dejo nada.- Rascándose la cabeza- Ahora que lleguemos y tengamos de todo.-sonríe

- Probablemente, pero imagínate lo paletos que seriamos si llegamos con una mano delante y otra detrás…-

- Somos del 12, no tenemos que demostrar nada….- dice burlonamente.

A medio día viene un equipo a llevar nuestras cosas y acércanos al aerodeslizador.

No creo que sea necesaria cinco personas para tres maletas. Pero no me quejo, si empiezo así todo el viaje se me va a hacer cuesta arriba.

Lo que en tren tardamos 1 día en aerodeslizador tardamos tres horas.

Cuando llegamos al Capitolio me percato de lo que me comento Peeta. Muchos de los habitantes nativos de allí se resistían a dejar sus costumbres y su forma de vestir, y aun se podían ver trajes estrafalarios colores de piel imposibles y enormes tocados en pelucas de cientos de colores que resaltaban con la sencillez de la gente de los distritos.

- ¿Donde nos vamos a alojar?- pregunto a nuestro acompañante, Lavia, que no era ni la mitad de dicharachera de lo que fue Effie. Bastante aburrida.

- Lo que fue en su momento el centro de entrenamiento. Es el lugar mejor habilitado, toda la infraestructura esta intacta, lo hemos remodelado unión dos pisos por sala y esta céntrico. Se puede llegar fácilmente a cualquier parte desde allí.-

- Genial…. El centro de entrenamiento.- Peeta me agarra de la mano.

- En cuanto lleguemos nos daremos un banquete de estofado de venado con salsa de ciruelas.- intenta animarme, y la verdad es que lo consigue.

Vamos como siempre, al Penthouse, solo que en esta ocasión tiene dos pisos. Se une con el que alguna vez fue el hogar de los tributos del distrito 11.

- ¿Una o dos habitaciones?- dice Lavia señalándonos a Peeta y a mi.

- Una.-

- Maravilloso. Vuestras cosas ya están dispuestas. El resto del día lo tenéis libre, podéis disponer de la zona como queráis, salir a dar un paseo si os gusta también. El código del ascensor es 2711 tanto para subir como para bajar. Esta noche a ultima hora tendréis las agendas diarias de la semana sobre vuestras mesillas de noche.- nos sonríe, para mi gusto de una manera muy falsa. Y se marcha.

Vamos a la habitación y, efectivamente, tenemos todos los cajones llenos de ropa, por lo que ni nos molestamos en abrir nuestras maletas. Las guardamos tal cual debajo de la cama.

-¿ Que hacemos?- pregunto a Peeta-

- Podemos ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Cuando estamos aquí no se nos permitía salir a la calle….-

- Me parece una idea fantástica.-

Paseamos, durante buena parte de lo que resta de tarde antes de la cena. Todos los comercios están abiertos. El concepto escaparate me abruma. Todas las tiendas tienen unas luces muy llamativas y de colores estrafalarios, entiendo que para llamar la atención de compradores potenciales, aunque casi todas son de ropa y todas iguales. Decido entrar en una tienda de pelucas.

- Vamos Peeta, será divertido! También hay pelucas para hombres…- digo intentando hacer la idea tentadora.

- Justo lo que estaba buscando! Pelucas para hombres!- dice irónicamente mientras se ríe y me pasa el brazo por el cuello para darme un beso.- Venga, que te quiero ver con el pelo rosa brillante.

Dentro hay cientos de maniquís con peinados estrafalarios, complementos, tocados, sobreritos, artilugios de peluquería…. Me abruma la cantidad de artículos que se pueden adquirir. En el 12 ni de lejos habría pensado que este tipo de sitios podían existir. Nos perdemos mirando todo.

- Buenas noches! En que puedo ayudarles- dice en un tono cantarín. Nos damos la vuelta sobresaltados. ¿De donde ha salido esta mujer? Era un claro ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer en un quirófano. Tenia los pómulos anormalmente hinchados y la nariz demasiado puntiaguda y prácticamente sin aletas. No tenia cejas, pero las llevaba pintadas con un lápiz rojo fuego, como su pelo. Se nos queda mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma- Dios mío, sois vosotros! Que honor, que honor… Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark en mi tienda- chilla.

- Cállese! No hace falta gritar- le recrimina Peeta molesto. La mujer seguía como en trance.

- Es, que …- tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Yo alucinaba y creo que Peeta también.- Es un honor. Me llamo Cornelia , propietaria de este emporio de moda. Como puedo ayudaros. Puedo ofreceros algo de beber algo de comer… Gustáis de probaros alguna.

- Solo estábamos mirando. Gracias.- digo volviendo a mirar una plancha de pelo con motivos florales que estaba viendo anteriormente.

- Perfecto, si necesitáis algo estaré allí mismo a vuestra entera disposición!- gira sobre sus tacones y vuelve al mostrador dando saltitos. De lejos veo como habla con su compañera, señalándonos y las dos empiezan a hacer aspavientos con las manos.

- Momento surrealista de la tarde.-

Y no fue el único, desde ese momento es como si nos hubieran cambiado la cara por la nuestra original y todo el mundo empezó a reconocernos por la calle.

Empezaron a querer sacarse fotografías con nosotros, que les firmásemos papeles, a Peeta le dieron varios números de teléfono jóvenes chicas histéricas.

Llego un momento que la situación se hizo insoportable y nos fuimos al centro de entrenamiento. Haymitch estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo el televisor y sorprendentemente sobrio.

- ¿ Como fue la tarde?- pregunta cuando nos dejamos caer a su lado.

- Al principio bien, hemos paseado por la zona, pero no se que ha pasado que ha llegado un momento que toda la gente de nuestro alrededor nos ha reconocido y ha sido voraz. Fotografías, nos tocaban como si fuéramos a rompernos.- digo molesta.

- A mi hasta me han dado teléfonos… esto es surrealista. Yo solo soy un panadero del 12.- Haymitch se ríe.

- Si, un panadero fuerte, rico, famoso, atractivo y pillado. No hay nada mas atractivo para una adolescente del capitolio.- Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Llama a alguna que hoy pillas… - le miro molesta y le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

- No digas eso ni en broma Haymitch…- Me molesta mucho el comentario.

- Tranquila preciosa, que Peeta es el enamorado por excelencia…Bueno creo que va siendo hora de cenar.-

Como siempre, al cena es para un regimiento y sobra comida por todas partes. Como hasta hartarme y decido dame un baño. Al salir no encuentro a Peeta. Le busco por las dos plantas.

Me angustio y empiezo a pesar que se ha ido con alguna de las crias que le dieron el teléfono. Subo corriendo al tejado, el único sitio que me queda por mirar, y no esto preparada para lo que me encuentro allí.

Ha recreado la noche antes del Vasallaje, rodeándolo todo de velas.

- Peeta… no tengo palabras. Esto es precioso.-

- Hasta que llegaste tu, era bonito, ahora si es precioso.- me ruborizo.- Ven- tiende su mano y avanzo hasta sentarnos en la manta que ha puesto en el suelo.- Como ya hemos cenado, he "robado" esto de la cena- saca una botella de vino y unas copas. La descorcha y me sirve un poco.

- Delicioso, y el vino también- digo mirándole mientras doy otro sorbo. Sonríe y me besa. Nos tumbamos en el suelo mirando al cielo. El capitolio ya no desprende tanta luminosidad como antes por lo que podemos ver muchas estrellas.

Pasamos rato contándolas.

- ¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensando?- dice pasado un rato en el que solo me había mecido con su respiración.

- ¿En que?.-

- La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, nos íbamos a casar, obligados…. Había pensado que quizás…- me da un vuelco el corazón. Me incorporo ligeramente para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Se incorpora el también y revuelve en bolsillo de su chaqueta-.. que quizás podríamos casarnos pero de verdad.- Me llevo las manos a la cara cuando veo que saca un pequeño anillo con unos pocos brillantes y en el centro, la perla que me regalo en el Vasallaje.

- ¿ Es la perla que me regalaste?.- digo con la voz quebrada. Asiente.

- Pensé que quizás te gustaría…-

- Me encanta Peeta.- Las lagrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas. Mi regalo mas preciado elevado a la enésima potencia, y puesto de tal forma que lo puedo llevar siempre conmigo- Es perfecto.

- Menos mal, por que con lo poco que te gustan las joyas- me rio entre lagrimas- Que me dices ¿seremos los Mellark.?.- Estoy todavía en estado de shock y tardo en responderle. Se le empieza a notar incomodo. Paso mis dedos por la irisada perla y finalmente asiento con la cabeza.

- Si, claro que si.- me pongo el anillo en la mano. Me agarra del cuello y nos empezamos a besar como el día de la panadería. En un momento, Peeta se levanta y cierra la puerta del tejado.

- Para que no nos moleste nadie.- y vuelve a mi lado Seguimos tumbados, besándonos como si tuviéramos prisa. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y solo hace que aumentar mi necesidad. Se gira quedándose sobre mi y tapándonos con la manta. Meto las manos por su camiseta acariciando su espalda, el tacto de su robustez me encanta. Le retiro la camiseta sin dejar de besarle, el hace lo mismo. El contacto de nuestra piel hace que me den calambres en las piernas.

En un momento estamos los dos desnudos, y por primera vez en mi vida no me avergüenza.

- Peeta… - digo con un hilo de voz, mientras me besaba el cuello-

- Dime…- levanta la cabeza para quedarse mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿ Sabes lo que haces?-

- No tengo ni idea…- dice sonriendo.

- Yo tampoco…- le vuelvo a besar dejándole entrar.

Tras los primeros minutos de incertidumbre, la sensación era maravillosa. Todos los problemas parecían borrarse de la mente. Solo tenia que dejarme llevar y todo saldría de manera natural. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. El clímax me sorprende y me siento agotada. A Peeta le ocurre exactamente lo mismo.

Nos quedamos abrazados mirando el cielo. Ninguno dice nada. Noto dolor en la garganta. He debido de estar gritando y no me he dado cuenta, me cuesta un poco tragar.

- Te amo- dice Peeta finalmente.

- Yo también…- y nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos con los primeros rayos de sol.

- Buenos días Katniss- dice desperezándose y buscando su ropa por todo el tejado. Yo me limito a mirar como se viste sin decir nada.- ¿ Que?-

- Nada solo te miro…¿que por que te vistes tan deprisa? Vente aquí conmigo un rato- digo destapándome y quedándome expuesta con doble intención.

Sin pensárselo se vuelve a quitar los pantalones y se mete conmigo debajo de las mantas. Ahora que he aprendido a calmar la ansiedad que me genera besar a Peeta, no quiero desaprovechar oportunidad. En esta ocasión el que tiene ansiedad es el, y la delicadeza anterior se transforma en brusquedad y pasión. También me vale.

Me evado de tal manera que cuando acabamos tengo la garganta hecha polvo.

Nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar. Solo esta Haymitch centrado en sus magdalenas.

- Buenos días, que hambre tengo…- dice Peeta dando un rodeo por la mesa mientras va cogiendo la comida y dejándola en el plato. Haymitch levanta por fin la mirada de su vaso de chocolate.

- Sobretodo para ti machote…- dice dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda tan fuertes que hace que se derrame el té que esta bebiendo- Vaya griterío Katniss, deberías de controlarte un poco mas preciosa.-

- No se de que me hablas- digo con la voz completamente ronca. Se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

- Se ha quedado hasta ronca.- y se sigue riendo durante un buen rato.

Me siento lo mas alejada que puedo de el, aun que me cuesta bastante, estoy dolorida y tengo muchas agujetas.

- Bueno, ya esta Haymitch, ya te has burlado suficiente.- dice Peeta sin inmutarse.

- No me mal interpretes, si me alegro por vosotros. Pero para futuras ocasiones, bajad el tono si no queréis que os escuche todo el edificio.

- ¿Cual es el plan para hoy?- diga cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Vamos a hacer unas visitas a los médicos para que intenten arreglaros esas cicatrices. Cortesia del Gobierno….-

- Como siempre hay que estar divinos….-

- Efectivamente, y cuanto antes de acostumbres mejor…-

No me gustaban los médicos. Solo me fiaba de mi madre. Pero me atraía la idea de deshacerme parcialmente de las cicatrices.


	10. Chapter 10

Muuuchas gracias por los comments y por leer esta humilde idea que dejo volar.

Lana Mellark

Capitulo 10.

Cuatro horas, cuatro horas diarias sumergida durante una semana en una cataplasma desde el cuello hasta los pies para reducir las cicatrices. Por suerte ayer fue el ultimo dia, sin contar la otra media hora mientras me lijaban literalmente con unas manoplas que me irritaban hasta la nausea.

Los nuevos estilistas, habían decidido que mis calvas no quedarían bien en pantalla por lo que también me hicieron injertos de pelo donde solo había piel. Yo comente que con peinarlo bien serviría. Pero me ignoraron, me estoy empezando a plantear si la invisibilidad que tengo aquí la debería de usar en mi provecho.

A Peeta no le esta yendo mucho mejor. Aparte de introducirle todos los días en ese liquido lechoso le están cebando por que " no esta tan fuerte como antes, y no va a quedar bien". Que asco de superficialidad.

Por las tardes, nos toman medidas para los trajes y pruebas de los que ya están hechos. Me siento como un payaso que tiene que hacer todos los días su función. Pero aquí todos se ríen menos yo.

Desde nuestra llegada no hemos vuelto a estar Peeta y yo a solas. Empezamos muy temprano y acabamos muy tarde y tan agotados, que en ocasiones no cenamos y caemos rendidos. Por lo menos, al estar tan cansada no tengo pesadillas.

A dia siguiente nos permiten levantarnos mas tarde de lo habitual. NO tenemos nada planeado, por lo que zanganeamos hasta bien entrado el dia.

- Estoy agotado….- dice Peeta sentado en la cama mientras se rasca los ojos. Mientras sigo tumbada, me fijo en la espalda de Peeta. Prácticamente no se notan ya las cicatrices. La verdad es que ni me había molestado en mirar como estaban las mías. Me levante al baño y me mire. Estaba de un solo color y había alguna línea y alguna zona de piel con relieve, pero lucia saludable prácticamente en su totalidad. Bueno, por lo menos ha merecido la pena.

- Estas preciosa, con o sin cicatrices.- Me da una palmada en el trasero y se mete en la ducha.

- ¿Te duchas con la pierna?- Pregunto al ver como se había metido con ella.

- Normalmente no, pero no me apetece quitármela contigo delante.-

- Vamos Peeta, por favor, no te voy a dejar de querer por verte sin la pierna.- me mira inquisitivo. Le da a un botón y un pequeño asiento sale de la pared. Se sienta y se la quita. La verdad es que me impresiona bastante verle el muñón.

- ¿Contenta?- pregunta sin mirarme.

- Igual que antes la verdad- le sonrió. No me molesta el muñón, me molesta que no pudiesen salvarle la pierna.- Te dejo ducharte tranquilo. Me pongo un albornoz y salgo por la puerta.

Le estoy dando vueltas al anillo cuando finalmente sale del cuarto de baño.

- Oye, ¿le vamos a contar a alguien?-

- Bueno yo había pensado en Haymitch, tu madre, Effie, Annie, Johanna… y ya para que nos acompañen ese día.-

- Digo ahora, estos días. Nos harán una entrevista, que vamos a contar y que no. Por tenerlo claro, por que eres el chico de las sorpresas.- le comento de broma

- Sinceramente no creo que debamos decir que nos vamos a casar. Querrán organizar algo o televisarlo y no quiero el día de mi boda se convierta en un circo. La " falsa" no me importaba, pero esta quiero que sea solo entre nosotros.- Tiene razón. – Así que siempre iremos por los mismos caminos, que estamos retomando nuestra relación, que vamos poco a poco, que la situación vivida ha sido muy complicada…. Ya sabes obviedades que no trasciendan demasiado.- Asiento.

- Me parece una buena idea. Pero a mi me gustaría contárselo a mi madre y a Haymitch…. Lo antes posible-

- Si quieres a Haymitch le contamos ahora, y a tu madre puedes llamarla a lo largo del día de hoy. ¿ que te parece?- me retira el pelo y me lo coloca tras las orejas.+

- Estupendo.- Le beso, y por primera vez en una semana podemos hacer el amor.

Solo lo habíamos hecho dos veces, pero parecía que nos conocíamos íntimamente de toda la vida. Sus manos parece que se han vuelto expertas en mi cuerpo, lo recorren sin descanso elevándome hasta el infinito. Decido devolverle el favor, tímidamente al principio, pero al ver que reacción igual que yo decido continuar. Se acomoda entre mis piernas haciendo una ligera presión y casi tengo un orgasmo. No me había dado cuenta de lo excitada que estaba.

Al principio fuimos despacio, pero tanto su necesidad como la mía aumentaban de manera exponencial con cada embestida. Acabamos mas agotados de lo que nos habíamos despertado.

- Katniss, había pensado, en que cuando se lo dijésemos a Haymitch… que fuera mi padrino… es lo mas parecido a una familia que me queda a parte de ti.

- Eso es decisión tuya, pero te apoyare en lo que necesitas.

- ¿No te parece bien Kat? No tengo a nadie mas que me acompañe ese dia.

Tiene razón, Peeta si no fuera por Haymitch y por mi estaría completamente solo. Lo abrazo cuando veo que se le enturbian los ojos.

- Claro que si, es la mejor idea que podrías haber tenido…

Cuando miramos el reloj, es casi media tarde. Llevamos todo el dia en la cama. Nos levantamos y bajamos a comer algo.

En la sala de estar hay un ir y venir constante de empleados del capitolio, que llevan maletas de un lado a otro.

- Hombre, ya era hora amigos. Son las cinco de la tarde!- Decidimos ignorarle.

- ¿ Que pasa Haymitch?- pregunta Peeta.

- Al parecer entre esta noche y mañana van a llegar mas gente a alojarse en estas habitaciones.

- ¿ Que gente?- digo cogiendo una tostada y dándole un mordisco.

- No lo se, solo se que vienen mas representantes del 12 del 11 y algunos militares. – Asiento.

- Nos gustaría hablar contigo Haymitch.

- Disparad…-

- Aquí no, en privado. Subamos al tejado por favor…. Hay mucha gente del capitolio que estoy convencida de que aun que no nos miren, están controlando nuestros movimientos.- Asiente y nos sigue hacia el tejado del centro.

- Bueno….- empiezo a decir, y como siempre, no se por donde empezar.- nosotros…. Habíamos pensado…. En realidad no es tan importante…

- Lo que Katniss esta intentado decir, sin demasiado exito- me interrumpe Peeta exasperado.- Es que hemos decidido casarnos- sin tapujos, a bocajarro. Haymitch aplaude y sonríe.

- Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones.- Le da un fuerte abrazo a Peeta y le susurra algo que no alcanzo a entender. No debe ser malo cuando Peeta se sonríe.- Preciosa ven aquí…- me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.- Ya era hora de que te definieses, ¿es definitivo?- me susurra a mi en esta ocasión.

- Completamente… - digo al separarnos.

- Y me gustaría que fueses mi padrino… eres el único referente que me queda.-

- Por supuesto chaval! Estoy hay que celebrarlo, vámonos por ahí a tomar algo!- Como siempre Haymitch pensando en beber.- No hace falta emborráchanos, pero si celebrarlo. Por aquí hay unos sitios espectaculares para salir. Arreglaros, poneros guapos y nos vemos en la salita en una hora.-

La idea se me antoja atractiva, no estaría mal salir a dar una vuelta después de una semana de trabajo intenso y no haber podido disfruta los unos de los otros. Conversar con unas copas delante me parecía de lo mas atrayente.  
Además seguro que Haymitch era un experto en bares del capitolio. Peeta se puso un traje, que le sentaba como un guante.

- ¿ Son de la gira de la victoria? ¿Lo traías en la maleta?- Asiente.

- Son los únicos trajes que tengo, y no me parecía tirarlos. Son lo único de Portia que me queda…

Yo me puse el primer vestido que encontré, gris de punto hasta media rodilla y yb fular verde con la chaqueta a juego y botas. Bajamos y ya nos estaba esperando abajo.

Efectivamente, Haymitch tenia razón, había unos sitios espectaculares para salir por la zona. Nos llevo a un sitio llamado " Cityholic" que estaba ambientado como el mundo de los cuentos de cuando éramos pequeños.

Mesitas pequeñas y de metal oxidado, y en lugar de sillas, de los altos techos colgaban columpios decorados con unos cojines. En las paredes crecían hojas de parra y de enredadera que cubrían las altísimas paredes de ladrillo visto. Al fondo había una gran hoguera tapada por una pequeña cascada. Todo adornado mas si cabe por una tenue luz que iba cambiando en tonalidades frías, desde morados a verdes brillantes.

Nos sentamos y miro la carta. No entieno nada lo que viene aquí. Solo veo nombres exóticos y sugerentes para los 200 cocteles que deben de tener aquí. Los ingredientes que vienen debajo, no ayudan en absoluto. Solo entiendo cosas como fresa, naranja y demás frutas…. Pero Coco, granadina, Vodka… Peeta esta igual que yo.

- ¿Esta carta está otro idioma?- Pregunta desesperado dando vueltas a la carta.

- Vaya dos palurdos, no habéis salido de vuestro pueblo nunca y os creéis que todo el mundo es así.- Nos dice Haymitch quitándonos las cartas de las manos.- ¿ Os fiais de mi?- no sabia muy bien que contestar ante aquella pregunta. Haymitch y alcohol prácticamente son sinónimos en un diccionario, por lo que en esta situación le haremos caso. Asiento.- Perfecto. Empezaremos flojito, tres Vodka Grasshopper.

A los diez minutos traen unas copas conicas con un liquido verde brillante dentro.

Solo estéticamente, el licor que me han servido me encanta. Cuando lo pruebo tiene un potente sabor a menta. Esta delicioso.

Entre risas y copas pasamos la tarde. Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta son las diez de la noche y yo personalmente voy perjudicada por los cocteles que tome.

- Haymitch… Haymitch…- Le dice Peeta, que tiene un color sonrosado en la cara estupendo y no puede parar de sonreír.- Esa mujer te lleva mirando toda la tarde. Dile algo.- Niega con la cabeza.- Que si hombre, me acerco y se lo digo yo.

- No hombre Peeta, será el alcohol que te nubla la vista, chaval…-

- Que no, hazme caso, que te lleva mirando mucho rato.- le doy un golpe en el brazo.

- ¿ Y tu como sabes eso? Es por que la has estado mirando a ella todo el rato.- digo haciéndome la ofendida.

- Cállate Katniss, estoy intentando conseguirle un polvo aquí a nuestro amigo.- le miro muy sorprendida, nunca le había visto hablar así. Me gusta esta faceta mas pervertida, aun que no se si me gusta por el alcohol que al igual que Peeta, quita las inhibiciones.

- Si no vas tu iré yo…- Haymitch niega con la cabeza.- Muy bien tu lo has querido.- Se levanta dando un rodillazo a la mesa. Tira una de las copas vacías. Nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, aun que se que no ha tenido tanta gracia.- Estoy bien estoy bien, todo controlado.- Se endereza y se dirige a la mujer de la barra que efectivamente esta mirando hacia nuestra mesa desde hace un rato.

Tras un rato de conversación, y de señalar descaradamente a Haymitch, el que por cierto no retiraba la mirada de su copa. Se levantan y se acercan a la mesa.

- No me lo puedo creer, voy a matar a este chaval….- dice Haymitch mientras se arregla la ropa compulsivamente. Me resulta cómico verle en esa situación, nervioso por hablar con una mujer.

- Os presento, Claudia Woodgate, Haymitch Abernathy… y esta es…-

- Katniss Everdeen, lo se a vosotros os conoce todo el mundo.- Dice sin apartar la mirada de Haymitch. Se sienta a su lado y empiezan a charlar entre ellos ignorándonos completamente.

Impulsivamente pongo la mano en la pierna de Peeta y subo hacia la entrepierna. Peeta se sobresalta.

- Katniss, que haces…- quiere parecer molesto, pero esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Para! estamos en mitad de un local…- niego con la cabeza.

- No, esto esta lleno de gente y no nos ve nadie debajo de la mesa. Además Haymitch esta muy ocupado con lo suyo- no sueno como yo. Antes de que me replique, sin quitar la mano de donde la tengo le beso. Me devuelve el beso con fuerza, cogiéndome de la cabeza como si se me fuese a caer, para luego bajar las manos hasta la cintura y cercarme a el. Unas palmadas nos sacan del trance.

- ¡Subiros a la habitación!- y nos tira un trozo de piña que venia en la copa de unos de los cocteles. – Yo me quedo con esta señorita un rato mas…

Sin mediar palabra salimos del local, y cogemos un coche que nos lleva hasta el centro de entrenamiento, no hay inhibiciones no hay reglas, y seguimos con nuestra fiesta sin importarnos quien esta a nuestro alrededor. Solo el carraspeo del conductor nos saca de trance, le abonamos la cuenta y subimos en el ascensor.

Peeta me quita apresuradamente la chaqueta la deja tirada en el suelo y sin darme cuenta le he quitado a el la suya que se queda en el interior cuando por fin llegamos al último piso. Me coge Peeta en volandas y yo rodeo su cintura con las piernas. A nuestro paso por el piso vamos tirando varias cosas al suelo. Estamos completamente cegados. En los cuatro escalones que suben a las habitaciones, los pies de Peeta trastabillan y caemos al suelo, pero me da igual solo tengo una cosa en mente. Un fortísimo carraspeo nos saca de nuestro aislamiento.

Y ahí estaba los últimos ojos con los que me quería encontrar en una situación como esa, con el vestido por la cintura y Peeta entre mis piernas.

- Gale…. ¿Qué haces aquí?-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Gale POV.

Todo esto, tan lujoso, me dan ganas de prenderle fuego y reducirlo a cenizas, exactamente lo mismo que hicieron ellos con todo mi antiguo distrito, con todos mis recuerdos.

No puedo creer que fuesen tan frívolos de ofrecer estas viviendas a gente a la que luego iba a obligar a matar a otros seres humanos por pura diversión. Estas paredes fueron la antesala de la muerte de cientos de niños y adolescentes durante 75 años… Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Voy a intentar llevar esta semana como mejor pueda. Intentare apartar de mi mente los pensamientos negativos. Ya no hay Juegos del Hambre…

Estaba nervioso. Iba a volver a ver a Katniss después de un año sin saber el uno del otro. No me he atrevido a escribir o a llamar por miedo al rechazo. Y cuando me quise interesar por su estado, Plutchard no soltaba prenda.

Ya me lo dejo bien claro el día de la ejecución de Snow, no podría dejarlo pasar. Y yo creo que tampoco. Me había torturado hasta el infinito pensando si la bomba diseñada por Beetee y por mi había matado a Prim…. Nunca me quisieron dar el numero de serie ni el tipo de bomba que tiraron en el Capitolio aquella fatídica tarde que perdí al amor de mi vida. Esperaba que el tiempo hubiera hecho el trabajo por mi y solo tuviera que dar un ultimo empujón.

Todo lo que me ocurre me lo he buscado yo por mi cuenta. Nunca presente una empatía verdadera hacia Katniss, jamás. Lo único que tenia era cuidar a su familia, y no eso supe hacer bien.

En lugar de apoyarla en los momentos difíciles, hablaba de rebelión de guerra, sin percatarme de que ya había una guerra interna en la cabeza de Katniss.

Pero como suelen decir, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Ahora que me habían concedido el puesto de Consul en los distritos 11 y 12, podría tenerla más cerca y quizás poder limar asperezas.

Mi homónimo del 11 ya se había ido a dormir por lo que decidí dejar de vagar por el salón y los comedores, no podía poner la televisión, no sabia exactamente cuanta gente estaba alojada con nosotros y no quería despertar a alguno. Me fui a la cama recorriendo el pasillo con las puertas cerradas a los laterales pensando en cual estaría durmiendo Katniss.

Un estruendo me sobresalta cuando estoy cogiendo el sueño. Y a continuación un golpe y un quejido. Me levanto corriendo y salgo como un suspiro de la habitación.

Me encuentro con la escena mas grotesca y dolorosa de mi vida. Katniss en el suelo de las escaleras de la salita con la ropa totalmente deshecha y besando a Peeta de una manera que no reconozco en Katniss.

Noto como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos ante la sola visión de la mano de Peeta introduciéndose por dentro del vestido.

Solo puedo carraspear. No tengo fuerzas para nada mas. Giran automáticamente la cabeza. Están completamente ruborizados. La cara de Katniss se convierte en autentico pánico cuando me ve, como si estuviera en presencia de algún fantasma.

- Gale… ¿ Que haces aquí?- En la voz noto que esta bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Katniss POV.

Ninguno de los tres nos movemos. Gale no dice nada, no se mueve, no tiene expresión alguna en la cara. ¿ De todas las personas de Panem, tiene que estar en estas habitaciones Gale?. Desde luego la suerte nunca estará de mi parte y cuanto antes lo acepte mejor para mi.

Peeta esta en estado de shock, creo que es la ultima persona que quería ver. Incluso menos que yo. Por fin se levanta se arregla la camisa y se repeina.

Me ayuda a levantarme y me bajo el vestido. Gale permanece hierático. Llego a pensar que si nos vamos de allí ni se daría cuenta. Es tentador. Si en algún momento estuve bajo los efectos del alcohol con la adrenalina que estaba generando se me habían pasado.

- Gale, ¿ que haces aquí?- sigue callado, pero me percato de que no me mira a mi, mira a Peeta, que le devuelve la mirada sin pestañear. Como dos gatos antes de una pelea. Finalmente Peeta reacción.

- Gale, Katniss te ha hecho una pregunta.- parece que la voz de Peeta le saca de catatonia.

- Vengo en representación del distrito 12 junto con el alcalde que llegara mañana.- se limita a decir.- Estamos todos muy cansados, o por lo menos yo me siento muy cansado. Ma… mañana…- , no termina la frase. Nos señala a los dos.- Vosotros al final…. –frunce el ceño.

- Vaya veo que eres muy observador…- suelta Peeta poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Muy grata tu compañía Gale pero estamos cansados y nos vamos a dormir.- me agarra del brazo y me arrastra literalmente a la habitación. Noto los ojos grises de Gale seguirnos hasta que desaparecemos tras la puerta.

Cuando nos tumbamos en la cama ninguno dice nada. No puedo pensar con claridad. Se me empieza a revolver el estomago y me tengo que levantar apresuradamente a vomitar todo lo consumido por la noche. Cuando vuelvo Peeta se ha quedado dormido. Decido que va a ser lo mejor.

Al dia siguiente es como si me hubieran estado dando martillazos toda la noche en la cabeza. Por la cara que pone Peeta debe estar igual. Seguimos sin comentar el tema de Gale, pero vamos a tener que hacer algo. Estará seguramente fuera, y si no lo esta por fuerza nos lo cruzaremos en algún momento.

Para Peeta, Gale es un tema tabú. Jamas lo hemos comentado sencillamente lo dejamos estar como una parte del pasado.

- Peeta… ¿ estas bien?-

- Claro…. ¿ tendría motivos para estar mal?, ¿ Cabreado?- tiene activado el sarcasmo.

- A ver no pasa nada, es una persona que se aloja por aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ir los tres juntos de la manita todos los días. Nosotros tenemos nuestras cosas que hacer y cuando esto acabe, el volverá al 2 y nosotros al 12. Punto.- digo tomándole de la mano.

- No, pero seguro que querra hablar contigo….-

- No creo que tenga la poca vergüenza después de tanto tiempo pretender nada. Además el día de la ejecución de Snow….- se me cierra la garganta. Lo he dicho sin pensar, Peeta no sabe que tengo sospechas que fue la Bomba de Gale la que mato a Prim.

- ¿ El día de la ejecución de Snow que Katniss?-

- Le deje bien claro que….- "invéntate algo YA, Katniss Everdeen." Pienso angustiada- Que estaba confusa con todo lo sucedido durante la guerra, las veces que me había mentido en " pro de la revolución" y por lo mal que lo había pasado con tu recuperación. Y no volví a saber nada mas de el por lo que lo interprete como que se había retirado del partido.- Bien, suena verosímil. Pero me sale el tiro por la culata.

- Ah muy bien, ¿así que tengo que interpretar que te quedaste conmigo por que Gale te ignoro?-

- No, Peeta, no, el no quiso ser mi amigo. Hubiera estado Gale en el 12 o no, yo estaría contigo igualmente.- digo acercándome para abrazarle. Pero me rechaza el abrazo

- ¿ Porque?- se cruza de brazos.

- ¿No te vale con que te amo y te he amado siempre?-

- No por que mientras dices que me "amabas" estabas tonteando con él y ahora te doy un beso y ahora un abrazo….- empieza a temblar pero no puedo evitar que las comillas que dibuja en el aire se me claven como cuchillos. . Sabia que Gale podría infligir un efecto sobre Peeta pero como para crearle una Crisis. Le toco el brazo, el contacto físico entre nosotros siempre ha tenido un efecto beneficioso en estas situaciones.

- Peeta, escúchame- tomo su cara entre mis manos- No vamos a negar que yo creía que estaba enamorada de Gale, porque era para lo que creía que estaba destinada. Pero apareciste tu, y me robaste no solo el corazón, si no que mi alma es tuya también. Tu, que a pesar de estar enfermo y preso, me protegiste. Que me diste la oportunidad de vivir infinidad de veces y me sacaste de la muerte en vida en la que me había sumido el año pasado. Jamás, me escuchas, jamás dudes de lo sentía, siento y sentiré por ti. Este Gale en nuestras vidas, o en otro planeta.- parece tranquilizarse .

- Lo siento Katniss, pero no te puedes hacer idea de la cantidad de imágenes que han pasado por mi cabeza en pocos segundos.-

- Venga vamos a vestirnos.-

Cuando salimos no hay rastro de Gale, por suerte, pero si esta Haymitch sentado con Effie desayunando. La saludamos efusivamente.

- ¿ como tu por aquí?-

- Me han asignado como vuestra nueva asistente.- dice contenta, como si hubiera recuperado parte de su vida.

- La pedí yo, no soportaba a Lavia.-

Decidimos no preguntarle a Haymitch como acabo anoche delante de Effie.

- Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos una agenda muy apretada. Asi que mas nos vale ir levantando el vuelo si queremos llegar a todo tiempo en hora.- se levanta y va corriendo sobre sus tacones a preparar todo lo necesario.

- Gale esta aquí….- se limita a Peeta a decir.

- Lo se le he visto esta mañana…. Al parecer nos va a estar acompañando hasta la inauguración del Laboratorio en el 12. Peeta- le mira con preocupación.- tu tranquilo.

- Si yo estoy muy tranquilo.- me sonrió pensando en lo bien que miente.

- Katniss, tu madre viene mañana también. Finalmente ha aceptado como parte de la terapia venir a estos actos.- es una estupenda noticia, estar con mi madre unos días.

Efectivamente el día se pasa volando y vuelve a ser tan estresante como todos los anteriores. Nos llevan a ver las obras de reconstrucción que están realizando, para marcarnos donde tendremos que estar nosotros cuando lo televisen en unos días, el plato donde se hará la entrevista, y empiezan con los tratamientos estético.

Lo bueno es que he podido por fin saludar a Annie y a Johanna.

Por la noche llegamos agotados, y me agoto aun mas cuando Effie comienza a leer la agenda del día siguiente.

Estoy tumbada en la cama cuando llaman a la puerta. La abro y me cuentro a Gale plantado en el alfeizar.

- Perdona que te moleste Katniss, puedo hablar contigo.-

- No- y cierro la puerta, pero pone un pie para evitarlo.

- Por favor….- dudo. Finalmente resuelvo que una charla no hace daño a nadie.

- Espera aquí un momento que me ponerme algo para salir. –

Se queda esperando el la puerta y me voy al baño, donde esta Peeta preparándose para ir a dormir.

- ¿Que pasa?. Me pregunto cuando me quedo parada delante de el.-

- Esta Gale en la puerta, quiere hablar conmigo, he accedido, voy a salir, no te preocupes Te amo.- digo de carrerilla mientras cojo la bata. Le doy un beso en su perpleja cara y salgo antes de que reaccione.

- ¿Donde podemos hablar? - no me apetece llevarle al tejado. Ese lugar es de Peeta y mío.

- Al salón, a estas horas ya no habrá nadie.-

Efectivamente, estaba vacío. Me acomodo en el sofá, y el se sienta tan cerca, que me tengo que retirar un poco. No me siento cómoda con esta situación.

- Bueno solo quería pedirte disculpas, me tome demasiado literal lo que me dijiste en el despacho de Snow aquella tarde. Tendría que haber sido mas valiente y no haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo. Acompañarte en esos momentos, por la cantidad de años de amistad.-

- Acepto las disculpas pero como comprenderás, el proceso de perdón es algo complicado. Y siempre estará la nube de la duda sobre tu colaboración en aquella….- no puedo continuar. Se me traba la lengua y se me cierra la garganta. Respiro hondo.

- Los dos sabemos lo que hay, pero Katniss te he echado mucho de menos… y no sabia que hacer, he estado desesperado por saber de ti. Le preguntaba a Plutchard y no soltaba prenda.

- Si querías saber de mi era tan fácil como llamarme por teléfono, por que seguro un cargo militar como tu tiene acceso a ese tipo de información.- digo con rencor en la voz.- Así que no me vengas ahora con lagrimas de cocodrilo.- Se ríe.

- Veo que no has cambiado tanto como tu te crees. Sigues como siempre.- se pasa la mano por el pelo. Veo con satisfacción que también sufrió daños por el fuego en la cabeza.- Bueno ya vi que a Peeta y a ti os va genial…. – me parece notar cierto toque de sarcasmo en la voz, si quiere guerra de sarcasmo la va a tener.

- Si fantástico, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca, siempre ha estado a mi lado por lo que enamorarme de el ha sido completamente inevitable. Y como bien dijiste en casa de Tigris, sencillamente mi corazón ha elegido a quien necesito para sobrevivir, y desde los primeros juegos se que sin Peeta no puedo seguir.- veo que eso es como una patada a su orgullo.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?.

- Por supuesto estabais haciendo mucho ruido y me desperté.

- Y cuales son vuestros planes para el futuro…- ¿ y a el que le importa los planes que tengamos Peeta y yo en el futuro? ¿ un año sin aparecer en mi vida y te crees con el derecho de hacerme este tipo de preguntas?. Decido relajarme y contestar amablemente en pro de la convivencia estos días que nos quedan.

- Pues poco a poco, sin prisas, Peeta aun se esta recuperando del secuestro que sufrió en el Capitolio, hemos reabierto la panadería y trabajamos allí como parte de la terapia. Yo sigo cazando y hemos empezado un libro para que todas las cosas que hemos vivido no caigan en el olvido….- le cuento lo mismo que vamos a decir en la entrevista. Discretamente meto la mano en el bolsillo de la bata para que no vea el anillo de compromiso. Me mira y me aparta el pelo de la cara con un ademan cariñoso. Me quedo completamente de piedra. Baja la mirada y ve el medallón que me regalo Peeta. Sin cortarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, lo coge y lo abre. Se queda sorprendido cuando ve que ya no esta su foto dentro.

- Hare todo lo posible Katniss para volver a tener un hueco en este medallón.- Lo cierra y con esa revelación se levanta y se va. Dejándome en el sofá completamente desorientada.

¿ Que ha querido decir? Solo espero que no haga tonterías.

Espero que os haya gustado!

Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, siempre son un apoyo para continuar!.

Lana Mellark


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación Peeta esta en la cama metido de cara a la pared. Se esta haciendo el dormido, pero le conozco demasiado bien como para saber que solo es una farsa.

- Peeta ¿ estas despierto?- no recibo respuesta. – Gale me ha besado…- se levanta de golpe y mira con estupor.- Bueno, ¿escuchamos lo que nos da la gana verdad?.

- ¿Te ha besado?

- No, era solo para que dejases de hacerte el dormido y me hicieses caso.- Se vuelve a tumbar como estaba notablemente enfadado.- Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crio por favor.

- Creo que tengo derecho como mínimo a estar molesto por que mi prometida se va a hablar con un ex novio bien entrada la noche y sale tan rápido que no me deja ni reaccionar….-

- Lo siento Peeta, pero si no lo hacia así, íbamos a acabar peor…-

- ¿Tu crees Katniss? ¿ Peor? No voy a permitir volver a los mismos jueguecitos de siempre.- se vuelve a incorporar.

- Me vas a escuchar ¿si o no?- digo exasperada.

- No.- Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Me quedo perpleja, nunca le había visto tan enfadado. Decido seguirle. Se ha tumbado en el sofá, tapado con una manta disponiéndose a dormir.

- En serio Peeta, ¿ te cabreas y te vas a dormir al sofá?- digo cruzándome de brazos delante de él- No podemos hablar las cosas como dos personas adultas….

- Es que no se de que quieres que hablemos. Lo que tu tengas con el a mi no me interesa…

- ¡No tengo nada con el!- grito. Me chista para que me calle.

- No hace falta que se entere todo el mundo.

- Pues habla conmigo como una persona racional – Se incorpora y se me queda mirando por lo que lo tomo como una señal de que puedo empezar a hablar.- Sencillamente me ha pedido perdón por la ausencia que ha habido este año entre nosotros, que llegado a un punto determinado le daba vergüenza llamar por miedo al rechazo y que le gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigos. Yo le he dicho que aceptaba las disculpas pero que el proceso de perdón no era tan fácil.- No dice nada - Me ha preguntado que qué tal nos iba y le he contado lo justo para no quedar mal y que sonase verosímil y ya, Peeta no pasa nada mas.-

- Vale…- se vuelve a tumbar y se tapa con la manta.

- ¿No vas a venir a dormir a la habitación?

- No me apetece…-

- Muy bien pues a mi tampoco.- me tumbo contraria a el y me tapo con la manta también.

- Vete a la cama Katniss por favor….no seas cabezota.-

- Si no te vienes conmigo no, me quedo en el sofá contigo…-

- Sin problema, buenas noches.-

¿Como ha pasado esto? No tenia que haber salido de la habitación tan rapido, pensaba que Peeta no se lo tomarías así, era una charla sin trascendencia. Empiezo a darle vueltas a la cabeza, no puedo concentrarme en dormir, pero no le voy a dar el gusto a Peeta de ganar en la discusión, aun que tenga razón en enfadarse, pero no he hecho nada tan malo como para que no me quiera ni escuchar.

-Katniss ¿ estas despierta?- decido hacerme la dormida yo ahora. Noto como se levanta y me toca la cara.- Esta helada, todavía se pone enferma. – la verdad es que si tenia frio. Oigo sus pasos alejarse, abro un ojo y le veo volver con la manta de la cama. Me la echa por encima. Me acaricia el mentón con el dorso de la mano.- Que bonita estás mientras duermes… que pena que luego te despiertes.- Abro los ojos de golpe.

- ¿ Perdona?- le digo ofendida.

- A este juego sabemos jugar los dos Katniss, se perfectamente cuando duermes….-

- Eres un payaso…

- Y tu mi payasita….- me agarra de la mejilla y tira de ella.- Que se cabrea por que tengo razón y no lo quiere reconocer.- me dice con voz burlona. Intento seguir enfadada con el pero no puedo. Estoy intentado reprimir una sonrisa, pero no le contesto.- Vamos a la cama anda.- Niego con la cabeza.- Vale.- y de un movimiento me levanta del sofá y me lleva en volandas, mantas incluidas, hasta la cama, donde me empezó a besar y continuamos lo que no pudimos terminar ayer.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con unas ojeras y unas agujetas, pero con una sonrisa que no se me podría quitar en todo el día.

Cuando salimos a desayunar en esta ocasión estaba todo el mundo. Saludamos a todos, incluido Gale, que se había puesto, estratégicamente al lado de Haymitch, y nos sentamos.

- Vaya cara preciosa ¿ mucho maltrato anoche?- le pego una patada debajo de la mesa. No quiero que provoque una situación comprometida, y lo estaba haciendo con ese tipo de comentarios con Gale al lado. Para mi sorpresa Peeta se empieza a reír.- Muy bien, la risotada de Peeta me contesta.-Miro a Gale de reojo y veo que no levanta la cabeza de su plato.

- ¿ Y bueno a que hora viene Effie para llevarnos a donde demonios tengamos que ir hoy?-

- Tiene que estar al caer, hoy es sencillito, solo seremos una panda de maniquís que nos probaran ropa …- dejo de escucharle cuando veo que mi madre sale del ascensor.

Me levanto y voy corriendo a su encuentro. La abrazo fuerte, me alegro que este allí con nosotros.

- Buenos días Señora Everdeen, me alegro de verla.- Saluda Peeta educadamente. Mi madre para mi sorpresa le da un abrazo.

- ¿Como estas tu hijo, mejor?- Asiente con la cabeza.- Eso es lo importante. Haymitch…- le da la mano.- Gale que sorpresa tan agradable, que haces por aquí. –

- Vengo en representación del 12, junto con el Alcalde.- dice por primera vez en toda la mañana.-

- ¿ Como esta tu madre? ¿ Y tus hermanos?-

- Muy bien gracias. Le diré que le llame.- mi madre asiente.

A los pocos minutos entra Effie escandalosamente seguida de mucha gente entre estilistas y equipos de preparación. Se la ve exultante y enérgica, ha nacido para hacer eso y se le nota.

- Mama, me gustaría hablar contigo, tengo algo que decirte…- digo aprovechando el tumulto de gente yendo y viniendo.

- ¡Estas embarazada!- dice de broma.

- ¡No!- sencillamente levanto la mano y le enseño el anillo. Mi madre empieza a llorar y me da un fuerte abrazo.- Espero que puedas venir al 12 para la boda….-

- Claro que si, para esto si que voy hija, enhorabuena!- cuando se acerca Peeta le da a el un fuerte abrazo que le pilla completamente desprevenido.- Cuídamela ¿vale?-

- Siempre, Señora Everdeen.

Gale POV.

Parece que no ha dormido en toda la noche, me alegro que nuestra charla le quitase el sueño, eso significa que todavía le importo aun que sea un mínimo. Se acercan los dos juntos, me pongo negro cuando veo como se comportan el uno con el otro. Me voy a volver diabético de tanto pastel.

Se sientan a nuestro lado.

- Vaya cara preciosa ¿ mucho maltrato anoche?- comenta Haymitch. Automáticamente hace un gesto de dolor. Katniss le ha pegado una patada debajo de la mesa y Peeta se ríe a carcajadas. Se me cierra el estomago al instant. La sola idea de otra persona tocando a Katniss de esa manera me pone furioso, y mas aun si es Peeta. Intento centrarme en mi desayuno , pero no puedo.

Al rato, Catnip se levanta y va corriendo hacia el ascensor. La señora Everdeen acaba de llegar, me alegra ver lo saludable que se le ve, aunque me pongo tensa. No se a quien le ha contado Kantniss sus sospechas, pero al llegar a donde estoy yo, me saluda igual que a todos los demás y pregunta por mi familia, por lo que deduzco que no sabe nada.

Se monta un revuelo tremendo cuando llega la asistente que iba siempre al distrito 12, Effie creo que se llama. Yo decido quedarme en mi sitio a ver si puedo terminar de desayunar, pero no puedo apartar la mirada de Katniss que sigue conversando con su madre.

Veo que hace un gesto con la mano izquierda, con el pulgar mueve un anillo con una perla de color negro. No puede ser, no puede ser. La señora Everdeen abraza a Peeta efusivamente. Se van a casar, se van a casar….. es lo único que me viene a la mente. Si no a que el anillo y esas muestras de alegría tan repentina de la señora Everdeen. Me ha mentido, poco a poco me dice, casarse no es ir poco a poco.

Soy un estúpido, un autentico imbécil, pensar que iba a llegar aquí y me iba a comer el mundo con Katniss, que me iba a perdonar y lanzarse a mis brazos como si nada hubiera pasado. La perdí, la perdí el día de la cosecha. Estúpido panadero y su, su…. Tendría que haberle dejado en el Capitolio.

Si no me lo han contado, es por que no quieren que nadie se entere, muy bien, pues si quieren boda. Tendrán boda.

Katniss POV.

Los últimos días de preparación han sido agotadores pero ya por fin empiezan los actos en memoria de las victimas tanto de la guerra como de los Juegos del hambre. En todos estos días no he vuelto a hablar con Gale. Mejor incluso, no quiero tener mas problemas con Peeta. Ser celoso no esta en su naturaleza, pero Gale le supera.

El primer día por la tarde acudimos a una serie de discursos de los diferentes representantes del gobierno. Es soporífero, pero tengo que mantener la compostura por que las cámaras nos enfocan con relativa frecuencia, por lo que pongo mi mejor cara de interés y dejo la mente desconectada. Aplaudo, y vuelvo a desconectarme. Lo mejor de todo es cuando televisan la destrucción de las arenas. Ahí si que aplaudo con ganas.

Los pocos tributos que quedamos vivos nos reunimos en un monumento de mármol negro en el que están escritos los nombres de todos los tributos muertos durante 74 años. Hago la cuenta de cabeza, mas de 1700 niños y adolescentes muertos. No tengo palabras para describir el sentimiento que me produce.

Peeta sube a la tribuna para dar un discurso muy emotivo, habla de guerra, de paz, de escarmiento, de lo que ha significado esta revolución para que esa cifra no siga aumentando.

Cuando acaba nos conducen a todos a unos salones donde se va a celebrar la fiesta benéfica.

Amargamente me recuerda a la fiesta del ultimo día de la victoria. Ciudadanos del Capitolio, comiendo, bebiendo, vomitando. Me sigue provocando repulsión, no pienso en nada mas que en dos días estaré de nuevo en mi casa, con Peeta y podremos organizar nuestra boda.

- Que asco de gente, por muchas guerras que vivíamos los que han sido una panda de desgraciados lo serán hasta el día de su muerte. Solo espero que próximas generaciones estén mejor educadas que toda esta gentuza.- Comenta Johanna. No le hago caso, estoy dando vueltas a un pastelito decidiendo si me lo como o no- ¿Me estas escuchando descerebrada?-

- Si si, todos unos cabrones…- Estábamos las dos solas. Annie se había ido temprano para cuidar a su hijo. Finalmente resuelvo comerme el pastelito.- Johanna, por cierto…. Te quería comentar una cosa…- dudo si hacerlo delante de toda esta gente, pero están todos tan borrachos de comida y bebida y la música esta tan alta que no me iban a escuchar. Me acerco al oído de todas maneras para decírselo.- Peeta y yo nos vamos a casa y me gustaría que asistieses al enlace.-

- Ni de coña descerebrada pienses que voy a ir al 12…- le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.- Es broma, niña, cambia esa cara. Claro que iré. Muchas felicidades me alegro por vosotros!- me da un golpe en el brazo. Viniendo de Johanna es prácticamente un abrazo. Cuando se acerca Peeta, le da unas palmaditas en la cara- Por fin lo has conseguido guapetón!-

- ¿ Ya le contaste por lo que veo no?- dice devolviéndole las palmaditas a Johanna. Asiento.

- Y he de suponer que no se puede enterar nadie…-

- Efectivamente, nos gustaría algo tranquilo, en el distrito con nuestra familia y amigos.- levanta los pulgares y levanta la copa para brindar.

El resto de la noche bailamos, nos reímos con Haymitch y Johanna comemos… intentamos disfrutar de la fiesta con la gente que realmente nos importa.

Por la mañana preparamos la entrevista con Haymitch. No será muy larga solo 10 minutos por cada tributo y mas larga para los militares y responsables del gobierno.

- Bien es simple. Los tiros irán por vuestra recuperación en el 12. Contado lo que ya hablamos, la panadería, el libro, la caza…. Que tu sigues pintando…. cosas que no trasciendan demasiado. Cuando os pregunten por la relación que mantenéis, pues que habéis sido un apoyo mutuo… etc. Yo recomiendo que hable Peeta, Katniss, es mas resolutivo que tu. Caesar os hará preguntas personales por que no lo va a poder evitar, intentad evitarlas lo mejor posible….-

- ¿Caesar hará la entrevista? ¿ es que no hay profesionales cualificados en

el Capitolio?- digo molesta. El aura que le rodea le resulta desagradable.

- Piénsalo, es hasta beneficioso Katniss, le conocemos y sabemos los derroteros por los que suele tirar….- en eso llevaba razón, seguramente seria mas fácil llevar una a entrevista con alguien conocido que con quien no.

- ¿De todas maneras no le juzgaron como traidor?-

- Si pero el que es un traidor , es un traidor toda su vida, y dio nombres y localizaciones de antiguos compañeros que habían huido. Por esta información se le dio la inmunidad con la condición que a partir de ese momento su trabajo quedaba en disposición de la revolución para la propaganda de paz.- comenta Haymitch.

Me doy cuenta de que en el ultimo año ha pasado demasiadas cosas de las que no me he molestado en enterarme.

En la entrevista llevo un traje sencillo que destila Cinna por cada puntada. Sencillo, sin extravagancias, como los que use al final de los primeros Juegos, pero sin ese aire aniñado. En esta ocasión querían transmitir sobriedad pero adulta y rescataron modelos antiguos de mi querido estilista.

Cuando miro a la pantalla veo el cambio físico evidente de Caesar. Al igual que Effie ha dejado de lado las modas del Capitolio. Lleva su pelo canoso peinado hacia atrás y un traje brillante, pero sigue teniendo esa cara que me causa repulsión.

Nos dejaran a Peeta y a mi los últimos como siempre.

Las entrevista de Annie se caracteriza por la dispersión generalizada cada vez que se le habla de Finnick, por lo que se centran en la educación de su hijo.

Johanna como siempre, seca cortante déspota, diciendo que su vida no ha cambiado radicalmente, que sigue siendo la misma haciendo las mismas cosas, pero que puede descansar mas tranquila pensando que este año no tendrá que llevar a dos niños inevitablemente a la muerte. Con Haymitch hay una serie de bromas ligeras intrascendentes…. Y nos toca.

Salimos tomados del brazo, con la sonrisa mas falsa que podemos poner como si estuviéramos encantados de estar allí.

- Buenas noches, Peeta, Katniss… ¿como estáis? Ya veo que estupendos…- sonríe y compruebo que el sistema de entrevistas sigue siendo el mismo. Pregunta a nosotros y quiere tener una cierta complicidad con el publico.

- Si la verdad, estamos genial, aunque no vamos a negar que estamos deseando regresar en cuanto podamos al 12….-

- Lógico, lógico…. Y comentadme como están las cosas por vuestro distrito, tenia entendido ya no sois mineros….- En esta ocasión al pregunta va dirigida ami.

- Efectivamente, las minas se cerraron cuando fue arrasado y las taparon, y al parecer ahora vamos a ser el distrito farmacéutico. Se ha construido un enorme laboratorio con escuela en su interior, lo que supone una apertura del 12 significativa.

- Las obras de reconstrucción habrá sido muy duras….

- Sobre todo por que la reconstrucción principial no se encuentra en lo material… si no en las personas.-comena Peeta

- Peeta… Katniss… y como llevais vosotros la reconstrucción, a nivel personal, creo…. – mira al publico- que todos sabemos que habéis sufrido graves perdidas durante esta guerra….

- Como prácticamente todas las personas de Panem, nosotros somos otra pieza del puzzle. Tras un periodo de duelo, decidimos tomar las riendas de nuestra vida, reconstruimos la panadería de mi familia, y seguimos una rutina, ella caza, yo pinto…. Trabajos en la panadería…. Intentar llevar una vida normal, ser felices para que las personas que no están se sientan orgullosas y sus muertes no hayan sido en vano…- me encanta escuchar a Peeta hablar. Sabe desenvolverse en cualquier situación. Yo ahora mismo tengo tal nudo en la garganta que solo saldrían sonidos sin ningún tipo de sentido.

- Y vosotros a nivel personal… ¿ por fin la suerte esta de vuestro lado?.- Dice cogiéndome de la mano. Asiento.

- Poco a poco, vamos retomando nuestra relación. Nos queremos tomar las cosas con calma….

- Pues….- me mira con picardía.- Y no hay nada mas que queráis compartir con nosotros….- le miro inquisitivamente.- UN pajarito nos ha contado, que hay boda a la vista….-

Nos quedamos totalmente estupefactos, no sabemos que decir.

- Señoras y señores, tengo el honor de anunciar la próxima boda de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. El evento del año!-

Miro con pánico a Peeta.

¿ Como se han enterado?. ¿ Que seria capaz de traicionarnos de esa manera?

Buenos dias!, perdon por tardar un poquito pero he empezado a trabajar otra vez. pero intentare seguir este ritmo!

espero que os haya gustado!

Lana Mellark


End file.
